A Cruel but Kind Fate
by SakuraInTheWind
Summary: revising This is one time I'm actually GLAD he's going to see Kikyo! SESSHOMARU WAS HERE!...Gome, If I had it my way I'd give up on all my dreams just to see my friends have their hearts desires. What about YOU?. I'm used to disapointment.
1. The begining

**Summary:** Kagome's family has taken in her cousin from America. Her past haunts her and she cuts herself off from reality by reading. One day Kagome decides to take her day dreaming cousin to the feudal era to try to get her to smile again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters…except for Mika, she is mine. 

**Author's comments:** Okay people this is how this works…it's called fan fiction. I'm the fan, it's my fiction. That means I can make it the way I want. If you don't like it, don't read it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Swearing and hostility…IS NOT. Also this is the first fan fiction that I have ever posted anywhere so…..yeah. if there are any errors let me know and I'll be happy to fix them.

**A Cruel but kind fate **

"Come on Mika, you can't just sit here alone all night…won't you please come with me and my friends to the mall?" Kagome pleaded. Mika shook her head in the negative and picked up a book as she plopped onto her futon. "Why not, do you plan on reading all night?" Kagome inquired. Mika then proceeded to nod in the affirmative as she continued reading. "You never go out, except for school, I just can't understand it." Kagome sighed.

Mika's sigh directly followed Kagome's. "You must understand; reality has been too cruel to me. Even television has some reality to it. My books, on the other hand are another world to me; some place I can go where reality cannot follow. I don't want to go to the mall, its too normal."

Kagome suddenly got an idea and smiled. "What would you say if I told you I could do one better than your books?"

Mika quirked an eyebrow, "How's that?"

"What would you say if I told you I could take you to the feudal era?"

"Don't mess with me Kagome……..if you're telling the truth, then tell me what it's like."

"I _am _telling the truth. It's so much fun, I have friends there….." Kagome explained and continued explaining all about Inuyasha and the gang and the feudal era.

After they had packed all their clothes they went to the kitchen and packed some food. Mika packed some extra things so she could make some American dishes. When everything was packed Mika made Kagome and herself some spaghetti; not exactly American but then again…America was just a whole bunch of cultures mixed together.

"Hey, Mika?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"You're going to make some of these dishes in the feudal era, right?"

"Sure I will…..but do you think that the others will like it? I know Shippo will; all children do. I'm a little apprehensive about letting Inuyasha try it...it's not like ramen, it's not soup, it's pasta."

"I think he'll like it." Kagome giggled, "But you're right, Shippo will definitely like it. Souta loved it."

"Since you said Shippo loves candy, I'm also bringing my home made chocolate." Mika said hesitantly.

"That's great! He'll love it. Everyone loves you're home made cooking." Kagome smiled. Mika smiled shyly at this complement. "Before we go together, I want to go alone to make sure they behave themselves, ok Mika?"

"Alright, Gome, just don't take too long. You know I don't really like being left alone." (A/N: Gome is a nickname for Kagome from Mika…duh!)

"No problem. I'll be back before you can sing your favorite song three times through." Kagome said

"If I can figure out which song that is this week." Mika replied and both girls giggled.

Once Kagome pulled herself out of the well Inuyasha was at her side. "Where've ya been Kagome? We couldda been searching for jewel shards!"

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier but I have some news. I'll tell everyone when we get to Kaede's hut." Inuyasha grumbled and followed reluctantly.

Within minutes they were there. Shippo and Kirara were outside the hut playing while Sango was helping Kaede with some chores. "Sango, where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"In the village. Probably flirting with the village girls. Why?"

"I have some important news and he NEEDS to be here to understand everything." Kagome then looked at Inuyasha. "Could you please go get him so I can start? And Inuyasha…I need him conscious." Inuyasha just "fehed" and leaped off to retrieve the perverted monk.

"Kagome, what could be so important that you need all of us to be here?" Sango asked as she retrieved Shippo and Kirara so that they would be close enough to pay attention.

"I'll tell you when Inuyasha comes back with Miroku."

"Alright." Sango replied.

"Hey Kagome, did you bring me any candy?"

"No Shippo, I'll tell you why after the others get here ok?"

"ok." Shippo's voice held some disappointment.

Five minutes later Inuyasha came back in a grumpy mood as Miroku came back questioning him every step of the way. "Ok Kagome, get talking before I DO knock the monk out."

"I am hurt Inuyasha, I was only inquiring as to what was so urgent…"

"Please Miroku this is important…I've already left her alone too long."

"Who did you leave alone, kagome?" Shippo asked perceptively.

"Thank you Shippo, now I can start my explanation. Now no one ask any questions 'til I'm done. I wasn't here earlier because four days ago we had an addition to our family, we took in my cousin. Her mother and father died recently and no one else in the family wanted to take her in, we didn't want her to be an orphan so we decided she would benefit living with us. Before she arrived to Japan we were sent her paperwork… let's just say that her past is enough to make even the strongest samurai break down in tears." Kagome looked around, the entire group was in awe and hanging on her every word, she could literally see the questions in their eyes but she continued with tears in her own, "I don't want to tell you the details because it's not my place. Even through everything, she is still optimistic, although a little defensive. She is sixteen years old, but at times she acts like she's six. That's always been her nature and always will be. She is Japanese but was born in a different country and has a different appearance." Kagome took out a professional picture of her cousin lying on blanket wearing a white cashmere turtle neck staring at the camera with love shining in her eyes and her perfect white teeth lighting her innocent smile and passed it around.

"She's beautiful Kagome" Sango stated in awe of this girl.

"She looks like a deity." Miroku said

"That picture is sepia tone, to heighten the beauty of it. Her father always had her take pictures like this one…her hair is the color of the sun and she has freckles that are the color of cinnamon. Her skin is paler than mine and her eyes are deep blue with orange in them, so they may look green at a distance, but once you get close you can see it. She's shorter than me and she has stopped growing. But don't mistake her, she knows how to fight, she's had her fair share of it and knows the way of the ninja and the samurai. She's very proud of her Japanese heritage even though mostly her Irish heritage shows through. She is always reading and writing stories. She was never interested in going out with me and my friends. She would walk through the woods and sing and dance…I got worried so I invited her here. I left her home so I could tell you guys how to behave around her. She's very shy and she's been through a lot and may be subject to a few breakdowns, so Miroku don't touch her or ask her to bear your children. And Inuyasha don't tease and degrade her. Sango, I have no worry about you, but don't come on too strong, she may take that as you being fake. Oh and NOBODY and I MEAN _NOBODY_ ask her about her scars!"

Inuyasha thinking he'd be good and understanding looked at Shippo and said, "Don't bug her either Shippo."

"I won't do anything mean to her!"

"Actually Inuyasha," Kagome interjected, "that's the best thing he _could_ do. It would make her more comfortable." Inuyasha sweat dropped at that. "If anything I worry about her spoiling him too much." Kagome added as an afterthought.

"Why's that, kagome?" Sango inquired

"Um…she would see him as a child and would want to cuddle him and basically wait on him hand and foot. She actually made him chocolate from scratch. She's a really good cook."

Shippo looked awestruck, "she made me some candy? Is that why you didn't bring any? You said you buy it at the 'store'."

"Yeah she made everyone some and she's making dinner tonight. I'm sure you'll all love it."

"What's the difference in you or her making the ramen, Kagome? Even Miroku can't screw _that_ up." Inuyasha put in.

"She's not making ramen, she's making spaghetti. It's an Italian dish and everyone who tries it loves it. It's kinda like ramen but it isn't exactly the same. Well, I'm going to go get her now. God knows what she's decided to wear. Her clothing choice is a little odd. Well I'll be back in like three minutes guys." With that Kagome took off.


	2. SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS!

**Disclaimer: **Once again I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters…except for Mika, she is mine. 

**Author's comments:** okay, so I already have up through chapter three written…..but I want to wait for comments before I give you chapter three. And I would also like suggestions…because sometimes my muse is a lazy ass. --fwaps muse-- muse- " OWW!" --Sakura runs away giggling.-- muse- "what?...just read the chapter." --muse runs after Sakura.--

* * *

SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS!!!-

The gang now utterly confused looked around. Miroku still staring at the picture of Kagome's cousin then voiced his thoughts.

"What could have possibly happened to this angelic looking girl?" Miroku voiced aloud while looking at the girl in the small photo once again.

"I don't know, but it must be something big. Kagome was crying over it. And why would her _father_ make her pose like this?" Sango took the photo from Miroku.

"I don't know, but it definitely makes you wonder. It would be unwise to ask her herself." Miroku took the picture back.

"Feh, well if she's THAT messed up she should stay away!" Inuyasha said with irritation. (A/N: he just wants his ramen Sango isn't offended by "angelic girl" because she also thinks she looks angelic.)

"Inuyasha! You're supposed to be nice to her! And that's not being nice!"

"Shuddup Shippo! I'll be nice!"

Just as Inuyasha had finished yelling kagome came into view with her cousin. She was wearing black bondage pants with lots of chains and black ribbons and a fishnet top that was covered by a tight fitted black baby tee that said in English "don't blame me, blame my parents" along with combat boots. She carried an over the shoulder book bag with teenage boy embroidered into the front flap that was in battle. And upon closer inspection you could tell he was a demon. (A/N: you know the kind that kind of look like mail carrier bags) Everyone was in awe. What had happened to the angel? She looked like the angel of death. Kagome and her cousin burst into a fit of laughter.

"You were right, Gome. That was priceless! I wish I had my camera! Their faces…Oh my, I'll change later..." Mika stated.

"Yeah I know…guys this is my cousin, Mika. And the clothes she has on now she normally wears when she's depressed or trying to be intimidating. However, this _is_ one of the many popular styles from where she's from." Kagome explained. Kagome then noticed Mika taking notice of Shippo.

"Oh! You must be Shippo! My name's Mika. Here I brought you something." Mika then proceeded to pull out an entire bag of candies and chocolates she had made the previous day. "I made the hard candy yesterday, but when Kagome told me about you, I had to make you chocolate too." Shippo's eyes lit up at the amount of sweets he was being provided and Mika giggled.

"Wow! Thank you!" he then began to stuff his face.

"Well at least we know I bake well. On to the spaghetti! Um…Kagome, can you take me to the nearest body of water? It needs to be over a fire to boil so I can make the pasta…I already made the meatballs, and I hope everyone likes my tomato sauce…"

"Right, well how about this? Sango can you go fill a bucket with water so we can cook this pasta and Inuyasha can you and Miroku go get some firewood so we can heat the water enough to boil it? Kaede, can you show Mika where to set up the pots and pans to start cooking while I go help Sango?" Kaede nodded and turned to go into the hut. Mika, Shippo and Kirara promptly followed her. The rest of the group went out to do as they were bid.

"Thank you Kaede-San. This is a very quaint place you have." Mika smiled, "it's very cute."

"Well thank thee child, I am quite content with it mine own self." Kaede responded while wondering how the child could go through troubling times and look so intimidating and yet still be so pure and kind hearted.

"I really do hope everyone enjoys my cooking…it's Italian, my own recipe for the sauce…I have it all made along with the meatballs, would you like to try some before the others come? That way you'll know if you like it. It should still be warm."

"Yeah! Definitely, if you make other food as good as candy than I bet the other stuff is really great!" Shippo exclaimed.

Mika giggled at him. She took out a jar of home made spaghetti sauce and pulled out a large casserole dish of meatballs. She opened each and took out two still slightly steaming meat balls and dipped them into the sauce. "Here you go Shippo. I hope you like it." she gave one to Kaede. "I hope you enjoy it as well Kaede-san." Mika gave her a pretty smile.

"Thank thee child" Kaede responded and then tasted the meatball.

"Yush, fanks." Shippo said with the entire meatball in his mouth.

Needless to say they both enjoyed every bite. Shippo kept trying to get more until the others arrived and Mika could finally prepare the actual pasta. Mika let Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha have a taste as well. Inuyasha and Miroku both helped Shippo because they wanted more just as badly but were stopped by the girls at every turn. When it was finally all done it was gone just that fast and Mika blushed.

"It couldn't have been _that_ good. You all must have just been starving."

"No, it truly was delicious, Lady Mika." Miroku commented.

"Is there anymore?" Shippo asked.

"No I'm afraid not, Shippo. I'm sorry." Mika responded.

"Aww MAN!"

"What do you think of my cooking Inuyasha?"

"FEH! It's ok. It's WAY different than ramen." As an afterthought he added, "But I liked those meat things."

Mika giggled, "You mean the meat balls? They're a special recipe."

"Oh that's right! You're grandmother made the recipe, didn't she?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah that's right." Mika smiled as she remembered her grandmother. Then she realized how desperately she wanted to change. She also needed to bathe. "Gome? I feel filthy. Is there any possible way I could go bathe?"

"Sure! Sango and I will go with you. Just gather your bathing things and we'll go."

"Kagome, Can I come too?" Shippo pleaded.

Mika giggled, "of course! How can anyone say 'no' to a face like that?"


	3. Bathing, understanding, and Alyssa Lies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters…except for Mika, she is mine. I also do not own the song "Alyssa Lies". 

Author's comments: okay, only one review but I don't care! I'm happy. But since I don't have chapter four written yet, you have to be patient with me. I hope to have Mika join forces with Sesshomaru and travel with him, simply because I can….but I have to find out how to do that….and I WANT MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE! Another thing, should we have commentary by Sesshy before the chapters? Or do we ignore him completely? Sesshomaru- if you ignore me I could kill you…. Sakura- but if you did that you'd never get to be in the story like I planned. Sesshomaru- This is true. Sakura- yep, so shuddup! –Sakura runs away screaming-- Sesshomaru- enjoy the chapter! –Sesshomaru chases Sakura--

Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Mika were all in the river by Kaede's hut relaxing. Mika got up to get her soap bar to wash her back but when she turned everyone saw the gruesome truth. This beautiful girl did have a flaw; her entire back looked like a gnarled tree trunk. It was covered in scars overlapping scars, enough to make someone physically ill. Sango and Shippo were rendered speechless. Mika, however, was no fool. She knew they were staring, she also knew that even though she would have lots of trouble washing her back she wasn't going to ask for help. No one would touch her back, not even a blind person; because once that blind person felt her disfigured skin they'd scream and run in terror.

Keeping this in mind she spoke. "Kagome, would it be at all possible if, since you all are done now, that you could leave me be?" Mika's unsteady voice held pain and sorrow and Kagome knew she deserved her space.

"No problem, Mia. Give us just a second and we'll be on our way."

(a/n: Kagome's nick name for Mika is Mia, just like Mika calls Kagome Gome. It's because they're cousins and have been friends since they were little. And little kids have trouble saying names.)

"Alright, thank you."

As Sango, Shippo, and Kagome got dressed Sango kept shooting glances between Kagome and Mika. When they left the river and were out of ear shot Sango finally asked the question burning in her mind.

"Kagome, what was that all about? Why did she ask us to leave? I don't get it."

"Sango let me ask you something. Were you in anyway uneasy by looking at her back? I mean you were staring holes into her."

"Well, yeah, I was a little uncomfortable…you don't think she could tell do you?" Sango gasped.

"No I don't think she could tell; I know she could tell. And she didn't want to upset you, that's why she asked us to leave." Kagome could see the question in her friends eyes, "Before you ask Sango, yes, her father DID do that to her. That's just one of the sick things he did."

"How could anyone do that to their child?" it was Shippo's question.

"I don't know Shippo and I don't want to know." was Kagome's reply.

Mika was still in the river she had begun singing as she washed herself. She still couldn't get her back all that well, but she kept trying. She had spent a few minutes crying after the others left. She knew why they were staring but it still hurt. Because of her back she would never be normal…but what was normal anyway. Her pessimistic thoughts influenced her song choice as she started singing another song. She took a deep breath and started singing "Alyssa Lies" a new American country song by Jason Michael Carroll.

"My little girl met a new friend, just the other day, on the playground at school between the tires and the swings. But she came home with tear-filled eyes, and she said to me 'Daddy, Alyssa lies'" Mika now had fresh tears as she gave up on her back and dried off. She continued singing as she looked through her bag for a new outfit to wear. "Well I just brushed it off at first; 'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt o'er the things she had seen. I wasn't ready when I said 'You can tell me' and she said..."

She gave a ragged breath as memories filled her with the next lines; she had a connection to this song, a strong connection, which hurt her heart when she thought about it. "'Alyssa lies to the classroom, Alyssa lies everyday at school, Alyssa lies to the teachers as she tries to cover every bruise'" she had chosen her white satin gown with lace trim. It has a v-neck cut and long flowing sleeves as well as a silk ribbon to tie around her waist. It looked almost like an elegant nightgown, which is what she used it for. After she had donned her underwear and her chosen attire she started walking toward a wildflower field she had seen on the way to the river, all the while still singing. "My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep. As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet 'God bless my mom and my dad and my new friend, Alyssa Oh I know she needs you bad Because Alyssa lies to the classroom, Alyssa lies everyday at school, Alyssa lies to the teachers as she tries to cover every bruise'"

When Mika got to the field she sat and started weaving a flower garland still singing strongly with tears now rolling down her cheeks. "I had the worst night of sleep in years as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears I knew exactly what I had to do but when we got to school on Monday I heard the news. My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad. The lump in my throat grew bigger with every question that she asked. Until I felt the tears run down my face and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today 'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom, she doesn't lie anymore at school, Alyssa lies with Jesus because there's nothin' anyone would do." She turned the garland into wildflower lei as she finished the last verse. "Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies. Oh daddy, oh daddy tell me why Alyssa lies."

With one more ragged breath and one last set of tears she got to her feet. Looking at the sky she could tell it was getting late, but she wanted to stay out a little longer. She walked in the opposite direction of Kaede's village in order to explore. What she didn't realize was that there was a small girl following her every move.

Back at the village it had only been about an hour or so after Kagome, Sango, and Shippo had left Mika alone. Everyone other than Kagome was a little worried, it was starting to get dark and she wasn't back yet. Even Inuyasha seemed a little offset by this.

"Kagome, are you sure she didn't get lost on the way back? Because I think that she should be here by now."

"Relax Shippo; she's not one to get lost easily. She's probably wandering through the woods doing her nightly ritual."

"Which is…what?" Inuyasha inquired.

"She goes around the woods singing and sometimes when she finds a clearing she stops to dance. It's no big deal she does it all the time." Kagome responded.

"Uh, Kagome? Is Mika's voice pretty?" Shippo asked with worry tingeing his tone.

"Yes, Shippo. In fact someone at school once someone said she may as well be the mortal embodiment of a goddess. Why?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Her singing might attract DEMONS! Why would you let her do that!?!?!!"

"You guys really need to relax. Like I said before, she's trained as a samurai and a ninja! So don't sweat it."

However, just as kagome was finishing that sentence, there was a ear sickening scream in the distance.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well there you go. Two cliffies...I'll try to get the next chapter longer, but it's tricky. Just a heads up, soon Mika will introduce Shippo to Mountain Dew. Dun Dun Dun! So anyway, I have two people that read the chapters before they get posted. One is my muse, my best friend Jessy. The other, shall remain namless. But namless asked me why my story is rated M. well, to be Frank, its because I hope for romance to brew...and im not talking decaf either. So with that news NO ONE TELL KAGOME THAT SHIPPO'S GONNA GET A CAFFEINE HIGH!!! That will be interesting to see, especially Inuyasha's reaction to it...well TTFN!


	4. Repremended and meetings

**author's note:** sorry that this was taking forever but my life was like chaos. prom then SAT's. i had a b/f then we broke up. A job, driver's Ed. ugh...well anyway i have been working my tail off to make this chapter.so i hope that it is pleasing...no mountain dew for shippo yet though...sorry. but i AM gonna update the summary with the new chapters. .

**Disclaimer: **don't own Inuyasha...but i do own Mika. and the plot which i make up as i go. i dont own the songs or Pocahontas.

and as i say "don't like it don't read it. criticism is welcome. flames are not." reveiw ppl. please. every time you don't god kills a kitten...think of the kittens.

* * *

Mika was startled when the little girl made herself known. She nearly shit a brick! With the common knowledge that she was both very jumpy and very ticklish, it's no mystery that she screamed her head off. The little girl had POKED HER SIDE! 

"I'm sorry pretty lady; Rin did not mean to scare you. Rin's name is Rin. What's pretty lady's name?" the little girl gave her a toothy grin.

"Oh, you're so adorable! It's okay. My name's Mika, I'm very pleased to meet you Rin. Don't worry about frightening me. I'm just very jumpy and ticklish."

At this comment Rin looked confused, "What's 'ticklish?'"

"Well, it's um… It's hard to explain. Like when you poked me it make me feel funny so I would normally laugh…wanna see if it works on you?" Mika never gave Rin the chance to answer because as soon as she finished the sentence she was on her knees tickling poor Rin senseless. Rin on the other hand was screeching and laughing herself to tears.

"Ah! –laugh- Ok! –laugh- Stop! –laugh- Please!" Mika ceased her attack and smiled at the young breathless girl. "That was fun, but now Rin's a little tired."

Mika giggled at her exhausted expression. "I know; I always feel like that after I'm tickled. And it's so easy to tickle me too! My friends just love it; they love my reaction." After she said that though, Mika quickly regretted it. She could SWEAR she saw a somewhat evil glint in Rin's eyes. "Uh…Rin? What're you doing?" The next thing Mika knew she had her back on the ground and she was laughing and screaming like there was no tomorrow. "AH! Rin! No! Stop! Please! I'm BEGGING you!"

Rin just kept on tickling Mika with a grin stretching from ear to ear. For some reason that she didn't know, Rin enjoyed doing the tickling a lot more than being tickled. However, unbeknownst to both of the giggling girls a tall roguish looking figure hovered over them. Hard amber eyes followed their every move before…

"Oi! Stupid girl!" at this both girls turned around startled and wide-eyed. All child's play ceased for the moment as Inuyasha pressed on, "You stupid girl! Were you TRYING to get yourself killed?!?!! What were you THINKING?!?!! Man, you're DUMB!"

Mika's head hung slightly in shame. She looked up at him her eyes clearly begging him for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha, but I didn't mean anything. Rin and I were just playing…Besides! This is normal for me. Didn't Kagome tell you that? AND I wasn't in danger…I know how to fight."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT STUPID!" Inuyasha retorted.

Mika huffed. "Whatever Inuyasha! I'm going to escort Rin back to where she came from and YOU are going back to camp!"

"LIKE HELL I AM!" Inuyasha shot back. "I'm taking your ass back to camp!"

"WATCH—your language Inuyasha! Please note we are in the presence of a child and she is not Shippo, I'm sure her guardian would keel over if she were to pick up on YOUR bad habits." Mika stated. Her now angry aura flaring each time she raised her voice.

Inuyasha felt a little uneasy at this, and then he realized that, somehow this girl, Kagome's cousin, did not have a scent. "Feh! FINE! But you had better be back within 15 minutes! If your not I'm coming back for you!" As Inuyasha left Mika's mood lifted just a bit.

"Alright Rin! Shall we get going? We have to get you back before mister grumpy pants decides that he wants to try to command everything that walks." she smiled when Rin laughed.

Rin smiled "OKAY!! And when we get back can Rin give Sesshomaru-sama this pretty flower necklace that Mika-Chan gave me?"

Mika gave a great big grin, "If Fluffy-sama will take it than by all means go ahead and gift him with the lei."

Rin suddenly held a puzzled look, "What's lei?"

"It's just another way to say 'flower necklace'. The word itself comes from the Hawaiian language." Mika explained.

"Oh. Okay." Rin stated as if to say "I knew that."

"Well we should get going now, Mika onee-san"

Mika blushed at the endearment, "Are you sure you want to call me nee-san?"

"Does Mika onee-san not like that name?" Rin looked very confused.

"No. I like it...I just wonder why you would want to call me something so strong.…"

"Because...Rin feels that Mika should be Mika onee-san."

"Okay."

888888888888888888

When they were almost to the clearing that Sesshomaru had deemed "camp" Rin decided to ask Mika to sing something. She wanted to hear another pretty song.

"Uh, Okay. How about this one." Mika cleared her throat and began the song. "You think you own whatever land you land on. The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name."

She took a breath and paused her movements to close her eyes and feel the wind around her. "You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew."

She smiled as she saw Rin looking at her with wide, shining, yet tired eyes. She picked up the exhausted child as she continued her song.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" To this Rin shook her head in the negative.

Mika shifted Rin to her back as she sped up enough to excite the child just a tad. "Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth. Come roll in all the riches all around you. And for once, never wonder what they're worth."

"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends. And we are all connected to each other in a circle, in a hoop that never ends." Mika spun around as her heart and soul soared with the song,"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? or let the eagle tell you where he's been? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"

"How high will the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know.  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon. For whether we are white or copper skinned. We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind." Rin looked surprised yet still very very tired. Mika was somewhat relieved their little hike was ending because she knew Rin would fall asleep very soon.

"You can own the Earth and still all you'll own is Earth until...You can paint with all the colors of the wind." The end of the song met the end of the line in an instance that could only be described as a will of fate.

Mika set Rin down and kissed her ebony hair. "There you go Rin-chan. Now, I think you should head off to bed now. I don't know where you get all that energy."

"You can't go Mika onee-san! Not until you meet Sesshomaru-sama." Rin gave the lethal puppy eyes and Mika caved right away.

"Okay, but you better pray I don't get in trouble or I might not be able to play with you again...the baka head is a meanie."

Rin giggled. "'Kay. Sesshomaru-sama should be back soon." At that very second the stotic lord himself walked through the clearing with a frantic Jaken behind him.

"Ah-HUMAN! WHY ARE YOU HERE! EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" Jaken prattled on.

"Jaken, silence." was Sesshomaru's retort.

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug. Jaken just glared at Mika. Mika stood very still and very straight. "Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken was being mean to Rin, so Rin ran away and then Rin heard Mika onee-san singing and we played together. Then fuzzy ears came and yelled at nee-san and then we walked here and she sang a son and Rin is tired. This is Mika nee-san. She says she needs to go so fuzzy ears will let her visit Rin again."

Mika smiled and gave a low sweeping curtsy while keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru, "It is very nice to meet you milord. However, Rin is correct, I must be going soon or Inuyasha might get that stick even further up his butt."

Rin giggled and amusement played in Sesshomaru's eyes for a fraction of a second. "Hn." was the response she got.

"Mika onee-san! Can Rin come get you when it's time to play again?"

"Anytime you wish Rin. I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama and Master Jaken would enjoy the break as well." Mika turned to Sesshomaru, "I hope you know that anytime you need to get some work done or feel a situation is too dangerous for her and have no one to care for her in your absence, you can always leave her with me. I would die before I let anything happen to a sweet child like her…and I don't die easily. My father learned that the hard way."

She walked over to Rin and gave her a goodbye hug. "Be safe and be happy." And with that she left the clearing.

* * *

_That's all i got ppl. i have drivers ed tomarrow. but up to come is another meeting with Sesshy AND a meeting with kouga kun too. happy days for all. Romance and coffee still to come...it wont take forever like last time... i swear._


	5. Understandings, Mysteries, and perverts?

Author's note: 'kay, people here's chappie FIVE. woot woot, i'm on a roll...I just wanna know one thing...WHO FRIGGEN TOLD KAGOME I WAS GONNA GIVE SHIPPO MOUNTAIN DEW! cuz now she confiscated all of my precious sugar high suply! cries why?...Rin: Sakura doesn't own Inuyasha in anyway shape or form. but she owns nee-san. and the plot. so... read on

* * *

**Understandings, Mysteries, and Perverts?:**

Mika entered Kaede's camp at about 11:30 at night. She looked around and noticed everyone sleeping. 'phew. I made it. And look no Inuyasha to bitch at me.' she sighed in relief…only to be startled when Inuyasha dropped down in front of her with the grace of Attila the Hun.

"Heh, Heh. Hey Inuyasha. How's it goin'?" she feigned innocents.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!!" Inuyasha looked as livid as a father finding his 'little girl' with a boy at 3:30 a.m.

"Shush! You'll wake everyone up! You can yell at me all you want tomorrow…I _told_ you I was taking Rin back," she thought for a second, "Hey, no one ever told me that she's in the care of your brother…"

"MY BROTHER?!?!! ARE YOU STUPID?!! DO YOU _WANT _TO DIE?!!"

"Hush! Inuyasha! The others _are_ sleeping." She gave him a stern look. "And why should you care? Other than because it would make Kagome impossible to live with. You act like you know me. You don't. but I know you, Kagome has told me everything about everyone. I know about Kikyo and I know about your feud with Sesshomaru. I even know about you're mother. You think it's such a bad thing to be only two races," tears ran down her face as she continued, "Be glad its as simple as human and demon. You have no clue how awful it is for me. All the 'you don't belong with us, we don't care that you have Japanese blood as well, you're _Irish_, we don't like _Irish_. So go on go play.' NO ONE accepts me. Even my family didn't want me. Only Kagome and her clan. To them I am eternally grateful. We're not even _blood_! I was adopted…and people think 'she must have been well loved.' and I sit there thinking, 'yeah a little TOO loved!' parents AREN'T supposed to do that. I shouldn't have all the scars I do. I shouldn't have had to pretend it was all okay! I-" she stopped her rant as she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked not only confused but also surprised and scared. This girls aura was flaring at a level that should only be reached by a celestial being or a number or REALLY strong priests and priestesses. When Mika saw the emotions in his eyes she felt bad, not to mention weary enough to collapse.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have said anything. You didn't need to know my problems." her voice showed how tired she was. "It's not easy being you, I imagine. I know how it feels to be outcast. I know a lot of things and somehow I'm still pure in some sense. However I'm not defenseless, I can hold my own. If you want to continue this conversation tomorrow, that's fine. Right now I need sleep before I pass out." with that she walked off in search of a place to sleep.

"Hey! Wait!" he yelled after her.

"Yes?" she looked to him

"How come you don't have a scent?" he asked gently and sincerely. (a/n: shocking I know) He really wanted to know!

She smiled at him like she was the cat that just swallowed the canary, "It's for safety. I can't very well let everyone I see be able to track me down can I? The only thing is…I don't know how to make the scent barrier go away. I didn't put it up, it's been there for a long while, I imagine since I was an infant."

"So who put it there?", he truly looked the innocent pup.

"My biological mother I imagine." she shrugged.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what I am."

"Whaddya mean?"

"You can tell by scent. You're hanyou. Your brother's taiyoukai. Kagome, Miroku, Sango are all human. Right? I should smell like Kagome but we don't know if I do."

"So you think _you're_ demon?" he sneered

"No. I may be a were, or a mermaid, or a fairy, or a sorceress. Only time may tell. I _do_ know that I have healing blood."

"What the heck is _that_?" Inuyasha looked so confused Mika just had to smile at him.

"I can make healing potions with certain herbs mixed with my blood and voice."

"Huh?"

Mika sighed. "Inuyasha it's late and I'm tired. I'll show you tomorrow. For now don't think about it, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning okay? After breakfast I'll show you what I mean."

"FEH!" Inuyasha took off to his tree to pout.

Mika could only smile at the big "brute". 'he's nothing but a pup.'

888888888888888

Rin went to sleep shortly after the departure of her 'onee-san'. The little girl pretty much demanded to seek her out in two days time at the latest. After duking it out with Jaken and watching him get hit by Sesshomaru, Rin was more apt to listen. Sesshomaru then insisted that the very next morning was unfit for a play date due to the amount of sleep that she ,and most likely her onee-san as well, needed. This quieted the child a little.

Try as he may, Sesshomaru couldn't stop thinking about the woman that brought Rin back…"Mika" Rin had said was her name. Her words were witty and she was respectful. Rin obviously took to her as fast as a bird to flying. The scene kept replaying in his mind.

**----flashback-----**

_Sesshomaru had beaten Jaken enough for an eternity for losing Rin. So when her scent was close to camp he headed that way as well. It was only about a half mile _(a/n: I didn't pay attention in conversions….someone want to tell me how many kilometers a half mile is? lol) _away from camp that he noticed a very strong, powerful, and pure aura. What perplexed him was that there was no scent other than Rin's. When Sesshomaru walked through the clearing, a frantic Jaken was frantically following._

_"Ah-HUMAN! WHY ARE YOU HERE! EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" Jaken prattled on._

_"Jaken, silence." was Sesshomaru's retort._

_Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug. Jaken just glared at the "human" who stood very still and very straight. "Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken was being mean to Rin, so Rin ran away and then Rin heard Mika onee-san singing and we played together. Then fuzzy ears came and yelled at nee-san and then we walked here and she sang a son and Rin is tired. This is Mika onee-san. She says she needs to go so fuzzy ears will let her visit Rin again."_

_The one called Mika smiled and gave a low sweeping curtsy while keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru, "It is very nice to meet you milord. However, Rin is correct, I must be going soon or Inuyasha might get that stick even more up his butt."_

_Rin giggled and amusement played in Sesshomaru's eyes for a fraction of a second. "Hn." was the response she got._

_"Mika onee-san! Can Rin come get you when it's time to play again?" Sesshomaru didn't miss the spark in his young ward's eyes._

_"Anytime you wish Rin. I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama and Master Jaken would enjoy the break as well." Mika turned to Sesshomaru, "I hope you know that anytime you need to get some work done or feel a situation is too dangerous for her and have no one to care for her in your absence, you can always leave her with me. I would die before I let anything happen to a sweet child like her…and I don't die easily. My father learned that the hard way."_

_She walked over to Rin and gave her a goodbye hug. "Be safe and be happy." And with that she left the clearing._

**----end flashback----**

Sesshomaru knew she was sincere. It was just something you could tell about her. This girl, this woman, had no scent though. She had to be concealing it somehow and he was going to find out. One thing she said really ate at his curiosity though. _"…I would die before I let anything happen to a sweet child like her…and I don't die easily. My father learned that the hard way…"_ What could that possibly mean? 'This is one odd onna. This is something to definitely look into.'

888888888888888888

It was early, so early the sun was just starting to rise. Even deep in sleep Mika knew something was amiss. While keeping her breath the same she used her senses to see what it was. It didn't take long to find out what. Someone was HOVERING over her! This meant that person was WATCHING her! She cracked her eye just a little to observe…the color purple. 'Watch me while I'm sleeping, huh? I'll teach that pervert!'

Miroku was watching the angel sleep. He knew her story was a sad one, and in his mind he wasn't doing anything wrong, let alone perverted. How was he to know that Mika was about to scare the living hell out of him? All the signs pointed him to believe she was in deep slumber.

She mentally took a deep breath and prepared herself. She opened her eyes while Miroku's head was turned she sat up and taped his shoulder at the same time she said, "boo."

Miroku jumped out of his skin and nearly screamed. If he was standing he would have fell over. He put a hand over his racing heart. "What was that for?!" he exclaimed in an angry whisper.

"Only a pervert would watch a woman sleeping. Unless of course those people were married." She replied while getting up with her bag.

"What? How so?" he asked as he got up and followed.

"When someone is sleeping it's a very intimate time. I don't know how else to explain." she was headed in the direction of the bathing area.

"You're taking another bath?" he wondered aloud.

"Yeah. I take a bath in the morning to wake up and a bath at night to relax. I wash both times because I can reach my back well…not like you need to know that." she put in.

Trying to be helpful Miroku suggested, "Why don't you ask someone to wash it for you? Like Kagome."

"It's obvious you _weren't_ spying last night…I don't let people see my back. It's enough to make someone vomit, I wouldn't ask that of anyone."

"Surely you are over exaggerating. It can't possibly be _that_ bad." he smiled.

She looked at him sadly for a second then looked away as she removed her t-shirt. She remained in her thin white silk bra and flannel pajama pants. She looked at the sky with tears blurring her vision.

Miroku was wide-eyed at not only her boldness but also the amount of scars that covered her back.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN---what's up next? dude, even i dont know. 

Inuasha: whaddya mean you don't know?!?!! YOU'RE THE AUTHOR!!!

Sakura- true but that doesnt mean anything. i have muses and little people in my brain that tell me to write.

Inuyasha: -sweat drops- you're weird...

Sakura- That's why people love me...


	6. You think she's human?

**author's note:** so...um witty remaks are on vacation. -Inuyasha- you mean you're too lazy to even make those stupid comments? -Sakura- NO! I'm just tired its 12:25 a.m.! and I haven't got much sleep this weak. -Inuyasha- FEH! you're just a lazy ass! -Sakura- whatever...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha...but i do own mika and the plot. so . THERE!

as always i love reviews good or bad...and although i only have two they're both good. thank you to those two for reveiwing. just remember, any swearing and hostility is unwelcome. but i accept critisism. . 

* * *

**You think she's Human:**

Miroku was wide-eyed at not only her boldness but also the amount of scars that covered her back. Gnarled tree trunk was all that came to mind. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something he heard her take a deep breath.

Mika looked over her shoulder at Miroku, "you don't know me. So I don't expect even friendship between us. Kagome told me about you, monk. You and everyone else. If you even _think_ to be perverted with me…you'll be sorry. That doesn't include if I bait you. Like taking my shirt off, that warrants a comment from any perverts mouth. But comments are as far as my patients stretch." She sighed and continued, "Anything more is not allowed….at least for now. Only people allowed to hug me are Kagome, Rin, and Shippo. I'll have to know the rest of you to allow even chaste, innocent hugs."

Miroku blinked. He was in shock. This sweet innocent girl had set him straight so fast it was like a slap to the face. He wanted to say something but his brain wasn't working right. He couldn't form words.

"Now, if you'll excuse me Miroku-san, I need to bathe. If you see Inuyasha, tell him I'll only be a minute." she smiled as she dove in the water and Miroku walked back.

Back at Kaede's Inuyasha was pacing back and forth. Everyone was sleeping. Well, everyone but Mika and the monk. That did not bode well in his mind. He was worried, he didn't exactly know why. So when Miroku walked into sight, it's no wonder Inuyasha was on him in an instant.

"Where is she Miroku?!" Inuyasha grabbed the poor perverts collar.

"Whoa calm down, Inuyasha. Who are you looking for?"

"Kagome's cousin THAT'S who!" Inuyasha growled

"Why Inuyasha," Miroku grinned mischievously, "I didn't know the lovely maid grabbed your attention."

"Shuddup monk! She's Kagome's family, you know how unbearable she'd be without that girl?"

"Relax Inuyasha, she's fine. She's just bathing."

"What were you doin' there if she was 'just bathing', huh?" Inuyasha had no clue why he was acting like this.

"Don't be so suspicious, she wanted company on the walk there."

"And you left willingly? Feh! That don't sound like you Miroku! Knowin' you, you'd act like you were leavin' just to hide and spy."

"She gave me something to think on…not to mention her strong aura is very foreboding. She asked me to tell you she'd only be a minute. If that means anything to you." Miroku was relieved to find this made Inuyasha let go immediately.

"Where's Mika?"

Inuyasha and Miroku both looked to Shippo who appeared out of nowhere.

"Feh! As if I'm tellin you!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Just then a beautiful voice floated through the air, _"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine." _Shippo smiled.

"You won't have to Inuyasha. All I have to do is follow her voice." and he was off, long gone even before Inuyasha could begin to protest.

The two stood there listening to the song and tried to decipher the meaning.

_ "Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine." _

In the hut Kagome and Sango were now awake.

"Kagome? Who's voice is that?" Sango looked to her friend questioningly.

"That's Mika." she responded. "Her voice is beautiful, huh?"

"Yes, very. Are you sure she's not a deity as Miroku said?"

"_If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All of those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you."_

"Almost sure. I love this song. I think Inuyasha Should have had this song sung to him when he was little…don't you think it fits?" Kagome giggled.

"Almost perfectly." Sango agreed

_ "From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine."_

"I think maybe she's singing it for him…you know that she's sung that song ever since she was little, she'd sing it when she was sad and feeling alone."

Sango just nodded in return.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Shippo was following the voice and what he saw when he got to clearing where Mika was Amazed him. Mika in a white cotton sun dress with sunflowers embroidered at the bottom. Her hair put up in two French braids was dancing. She was graceful and not alone. There was a glittering figure dancing with her as she sang her song.

_ "All of those people who scold you; what they'd give just for the right to hold you." _The figure cupped her cheek and looked to be looking intently into her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks.

The figure spun Mika and the turned to a glowing light that floated away. _"From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine. Baby of mine." _Mika sat on her knees and wept.

Shippo ran up to her and put his small hand on her knee. "Mika…you okay?"

She smiled at him as she wiped her tears away and giggled. "Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you Shippo."

"What was that light?" he asked her concerned.

"More along the lines of 'who was that light?' I'm not sure, but he always comes when I sing that song. I think I imagined him into reality." Shippo stared at her wide-eyed.

"Wow!" Shippo exclaimed with delight.

Mika giggled at him. "I think we need to get back. I promised Inuyasha I'd spend time with him for a while before we head out today."

Shippo scrunched his face up, "_Why_ would you wanna spend time with _him_?"

"I want to spend time with each of you alone. To form a friendship, silly." she giggled.

"Oh, okay." he said.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where're ya dragin' me, youjo?" Inuyasha grumbled. (a/n: youjo according to the dictionary I used online means 'little girl'. please tell me if this is wrong. Or if you have a better idea of a semi insult for Inuyasha to call Mika. )

"Inuyasha, you're the one who wanted to see how my blood heals, REMEMBER?" she threw at him.

"So Where're we goin'?!" he growled after her.

"Hush. You'll see when we get there." she smiled.

"Do you even know where you're going?!" Inuyasha was getting impatient.

"We're here!" she exclaimed. They were in a clearing that had a river going through it. It was calm and serene and had a stone altar.

Inuyasha's face was priceless. He was shocked senseless; his jaw hit the floor. His gaze wandered across the place then went to Mika. "How did you know this was here?"

"I had a feeling it was the same here as it was in Kagome's time." she shrugged

"_Kagome's_ time?" he eyed her incredulously.

"Well yeah, everyone always tells me I was born into the wrong era. I don't really belong in that one…so I figure if I don't belong there it's not really mine. You know what I mean?" she tilted her head to the side curiously.

Inuyasha thought she looked so cute. He gave her a half smile (a/n: had to keep up the tough guy act to a point.) "Yeah I get it…so Kagome told you everything, huh?"

"Yup. So don't hate me just because my name means 'new moon'. I know how it feels to be weak Inuyasha. Once a month I lose my strength too."

"You do? When?"

"Well, you'll see…as far as I see you're lucky you only get weak a short while. I'm weak for about seven days. I get a fever and my body is wracked with pain. I get light headed and I lose my appetite. Sometimes I pass out and even have difficulty breathing."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. What kind of weakness was this? Was she ill? Why didn't Kagome tell them this? Mika saw the look on his face.

"You'll know when it's coming. I'll tire faster. I'll become the meanest little brat you've ever met. My weakness is a LOT worse than Kagome's, even she'll say that. I wish I could be like her…she's strong and doesn't show her weakness because of you."

"Kagome gets weak like that?!?!!" Inuyasha's voice was laced with concern.

"Calm down Inuyasha, most women do. You know, the time when we're least fertile? Some women are lucky that they don't feel pain or bleed that heavily or even get mood swings. Not me, I got it all. And my allergies and asthma along with my fainting disorder make it that much worse."

Inuyasha blushed, "Oh…why is it so bad?"

"I imagine it's because I have to be stronger than most…" she said thoughtfully.

"How bad does Kagome get?" Inuyasha's face was as red as his fire rat robe.

"It gets bad…but not like me. She has less bleeding and lighter pains. She said that seeing me always made her get through it easier. She also said that she didn't want you to see her as weak."

Inuyasha started thinking about all that had been said. Mika could see he needed a moment so she went and set up all her things at the altar.

"Inuyasha, I'm ready…do you want to see how it's done?"

The hanyou looked up at her, "huh? Oh yeah." he walked over to where she was at the altar. In the middle was a small glass bowl, to the left of that was a mortar and pestle with crushed herbs, to the right there was a dagger with a sharp blade and something engraved in another language. Above the glass bowl there was a vial with a clear liquid in it that was labeled in a second unfamiliar language. Under the bowl Mika rested her hands.

"If you're ready I'll start. But after a while I'll need you to sit. Okay?" Mika looked to Inuyasha.

"Just start." he was getting impatient.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Mika took a deep breath and started to hum as she took up the dagger. "You'll walk unscathed through musket fire, No ploughman's blade will cut thee down, No cutlass wound will mark thy face. And you will be my ain true love, and you will be my ain true love." She made a cut into her fore arm and let it bleed into the glass bowl. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide but he sat, listened, and watched as she continued.

"And as you walk through death's dark veil, the cannon's thunder can't prevail, and those who hunt thee down will fail. And you will be my ain true love, And you will be my ain true love." she picked up the mortar and sprinkled the herbs into the glass bowl covering the blood there and new blood in turn covering the herbs.

"Asleep inside the cannon's mouth, the captain cries, 'Here comes the rout,' they'll seek to find me north and south, I've gone to find my ain true love." she then picked up the vial, which until just then Inuyasha failed to note was glowing. She opened it and poured the contents into the bowl and stirred. "The field is cut and bleeds to red. The cannon balls fly round my head," she let more blood fall into the mixture as she continued stirring it. "The infirmary man may count me dead when I've gone to find my ain true love. I've gone to find my ain true love." The entire mixture glowed bright. She blew into the bowl and the glowing subsided.

Mika smiled at Inuyasha as she wrapped her wound. "Would you like to see how well it heals?"

"Sure." he was amazed by this girl already, but this….ritual proved even more shocking. If this potion worked then…well he didn't know but it would be really good.

"Hold out your hand." Mika instructed softly.

"WHAT?! Why me?! Why don't you just use it on the wound you already have?!"

"It doesn't work for me. If it came from me it won't help me."

"How does that make sense?!"

"I guess it doesn't to you. Don't you think I've tried it before? Wouldn't you think after getting whipped I'd want to make sure no scar would be left? I tried it Inuyasha…it didn't work. Can you just trust me? Please?" she looked at him tears brimming her eyes.

"Feh! This better work, little girl." he took the dagger and gave himself a wound that would take days to heal if this didn't work. She took the dagger back from him, cleaned it, dipped it into her potion and let it drip into his wound. Each drop not only closed the skin a little but also took away some of the pain. She let it drip till the skin was healed and it was as if that wound never existed.

Once again wide-eyed, Inuyasha looked at Mika. "What _are_ you?"

"I wish I knew." she said longingly. With a deep sigh she stood and cleaned up, putting the potion into the vial and cleaning the supplies in the river. "We should head back. Kagome will be wanting lunch put on soon."

* * *

_so there's chapter 6. two chapters in one waking period. YAY ME! i hope you're happy. no sleep...thats why i'm leaving now. to go to sleep. -- ZZZZ_


	7. Dissapering with weakness

me--plays happily with a Sesshomaru plushy--

sesshomaru--walks in-- "What are you-?"

me--hides plushy behind her back and cuts Sesshomaru off-- "NOTHING!!!"

sesshomaru--sweat drops--

**author's note:** 'kay so here it is!!! Chapter seven...Had to do it because my muse started crying that she wanted to read more and that's _really_ annoying. BESIDES!!Driver's ed is almost over!and i got a 100 on my final project...so to quote London Tipton "YAY ME!!!" I would also like to note that I forgot the disclaimer for the songs in the last chapter. they belong to Alison Krauss. The titles are "Baby Mine" and "You Will Be My Ain True Love". there aren't any songs in this chapter. Which may or may not be a refreshing break. so anyway...i do not own Inuyasha. HOWEVER!!!i do own the plot and Mika.

* * *

About two weeks later Mika had bonded pretty well with the group and they had traveled a great distance. Well, as far as you _can_ go on foot in two weeks anyway. It was around this time that Kagome noticed Mika's mood changing a little bit. Sango seemed to be noticing too because she asked Kagome about it and both girls came to the conclusion that PMS was on it's way. If it wasn't already happening. 

Mika was in pain. The aches already started and the cramps were becoming stronger too. All this meant was that the _real_ agony was on the way. She was unusually worried for this time too. She didn't have any medicine with her and she KNEW that there were no hot water bottles or heating pads to lessen the cramps. She wouldn't be able to travel and she didn't want to slow down the group. She would have to go home for the duration of her weakness. She doubted Inuyasha would mind. It's not like they'd miss her. Although she proved her worth in fighting and cooking and administering kisses to Shippo's ever reoccurring boo-boos, they more than managed before without her, so they could more than manage now without her. _'now how to go about actually _leaving._'_

"Hey, Inuyasha." Miroku called

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Have you noticed Lady Mika's unusual behavior?" he looked at his hanyou friend questioningly.

"_Unusual_? How's it _unusual_?" he truly hadn't noticed.

"Well it's like she's always deep in thought. She's been a little short with everyone too. She seems to be eating less and it seems like she might be in pain. I'm starting to worry for her."

"Why should you be worrying?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"She's gotten to be a friend to us all Inuyasha. It would do none of us any good if something was wrong." He pointed out.

"Well quit worryin'. She told me that this was normal, besides if it was worth worryin' over, Kagome would be worryin too. Kagome's not worryin' yet so just forget about it." was the response he got.

Miroku went about the rest of the day as normal. Only, every so often shooting worried glances over towards Mika. After his confrontation with Inuyasha, he consulted Kagome. Kagome told him what was going on, only in so many words and with many blushes, but told him none the less. Somehow though, he felt there was something else there. Something not quite right.

88888888888888888888888888888

Mika had noticed the looks from Miroku. She may have been deep in thought but she wasn't a moron. She tried as hard as she could to avoid his eyes. He was smart, that one…too smart. She wasn't going to tell them she was leaving…that would mean having one of them having to escort her. She wasn't about to let their progress depreciate. She was too much a hindrance already. She needed to go somewhere before the real pain started…she had to leave tonight while they were all asleep. Not like they needed her. She reminded herself, trying to sooth the sadness in her soul. And she'd see them in a weeks time. Her sense of smell was STRONG so she had no doubt she'd catch up.

"Mika! Mika!" Shippo called as he ran to her.

"Shippo dear, what is it?" she asked with a hint of worry lacing her amusement.

"I…I…is this a 'sun flower'?" he asked as he caught his breath holding up in his little hand a small yellow flower with a brown center.

Mika giggled at him. "Oh, no, sweetie, that's called a 'Brown-eyed Susan'."

"Aww man…I got it wrong _again_. _Are_ there any sunflowers around here?" in his eyes she could see hope.

"I don't know to tell the truth. Sunflowers are native to the Americas. But they grow best in locations with full sun. They are very strong flowers and can be grown in any type of soil as long as it's not water logged. But you'd better ask Kagome… ok?"

"'Kay. I'll go ask her right now!" as he took off she shook her head. _'he's so full of energy.'_

8888888888888

"No Shippo. I don't think sunflowers _are_ grown in Japan just yet. I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"Oh MAN! That's not fair!" the little kit whined.

"Why is this so important, Shippo?" Kagome asked him

"Be_cause_," he said exasperatedly, "remember when Mika took me out to look for herbs a few days ago?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I asked her what her favorite flower was, because _you_ said girls like flowers and I wanted to find her her favorite so that maybe she's make me more candy, and _she_ said she liked 'sun flowers'. I didn't know what those were so she told me that they were big yellow flowers with brown centers. But so far I only brought her the wrong ones…and now she seems a little sad so I wanted to get her a WHOLE bunch of them. She said she likes them so much she's going to have one in the middle of her bouquet when she gets married. '_if_ I get married' she said. She sounded _so_ sad Kagome…" Shippo had to catch his breath after saying that in one breath.

Kagome smiled and hugged the poor boy senseless. "That may be sweetest thing I have ever heard. Don't worry, I'll bring back some seeds the next time Mika and I go back and we'll plant some in Kaede's garden."

"Kagome!" Sango called running up to her.

"Sango what is it?"

"Mika's gone!"

"Is her stuff still here?"

"Yes…"

"Then she's just taking a walk. Seriously, you guys need to calm down. Don't underestimate her." Kagome smiled and Sango blushed.

"Sorry, Kagome, I guess I just forget that she wanders a lot."

"Don't worry about it, just next time don't panic. She's perfectly capable."

Mika came back within an hour and made them all dinner. This time it was ramen. She had run out of supplies to make what she wanted. And besides, she was going back tonight anyway. All she had to do was pretend to sleep and wait until everyone was deep into their own slumber. She was going to bring lots and lots back for everyone as an apology.

888888888888

It was exactly 2:49 am. '_darn it takes them so long to get into a deep sleep.' _Mika thought to herself. Even Inuyasha didn't suspect her of anything. She was such a good actress. Carefully she got up and packed her things quickly and quietly. She was going to start walking when she felt a tug on her pant leg. When she looked down she saw a drowsy Shippo rubbing one of his eyes with a tiny fist.

"Where're you going? Why are you packed up?" he was worried. She could tell he was scared she wouldn't come back.

"Shippo, listen carefully, okay? I am getting _very_ weak. I need to go home for a week…I'll only slow everyone down. I won't be able to move around in about twelve hours…do you understand?" she was kneeling down to his level, looking him directly in the eyes and speaking with kindness in her voice.

"But you won't make it back! It took us so long to get where we are, you'll never get to the well in that short time!" he was panicking and his voice was getting louder.

"Shhh! Shippo, listen. I know it took us this long to get this far, but I'll get back safe and sound. I'm strong. I'll be back to you guys within a weeks time. Okay? I promise. And I'll Bring lots of sweets for you okay?" she looked at him pleadingly.

"Okay…but only if you promise to be safe…otherwise I won't let you go." he said as he puffed out his chest.

Mika smiled at him. "I promise I'll be safe." she kissed his forehead and stood up, "Now, you take care of everyone okay. And make sure they don't worry."

"I won't let you down, Mika!"

"Good. Now…Farewell, otouto." she said as she walked off.

_'otouto? She called me her OTOUTO!' _Shippo smiled in complete happiness and slept soundly.

888888888888888888888888

Mika sighed in exhaustion. She had been running at an inhuman speed for about three hours. Which had been the exact time since she saw everyone last. She knew where she was going and would make it back in time IF she didn't stop and didn't slow down. _'Well maybe it won't be too bad if I slow down for a minute…' _she thought wearily. What she didn't notice however was a pair of amber eyes watching her every move carefully.

Sesshomaru had been following her since she had began running. He had found her finally. Rin had been begging for a play date with her for DAYS now. Within a split second he was in front of her. She apparently didn't notice seeing as she walked right into him.

Mika was momentarily stunned due to the tree she ran into. _'Wait a minute…'_ she looked up and jumped back about a foot. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama I didn't see you. I should pay more attention to my surroundings. Forgive me."

"Hnn." was his response.

She waited to see if he would say more. When he didn't she cocked her head to the side and asked, "Can I do something for you?" _'He's gorgeous.'_

_'This girl…she is not normal. Definitely not human…definately no scent either…' _"You will accompany me to my home. There you will be Rin's playmate until this Sesshomaru deems it time you leave." he stated matter-of-factly.

She gulped. _'Knew I should have kept the pace.'_ "With all due respect Sesshomaru-sama…I cannot go with you now."

He gave a half smirk. As if she actually had a choice. He'd humor her though. "And why is that?"

"It would be a bad move on your part…I'm getting weaker by the second and need to return home for medicine. Without it I would be incapable of breathing without pain. So I would be no playmate for Rin. I would be an inconvenience to you…another mouth to feed, another bed taken up, and all the while I wouldn't be able to earn my keep." she said sincerely.

His mind was swirling with possibilities as to the reason for her condition. When he didn't find any that satisfied him he just asked. "Why are you getting weak?"

She blushed blood red and looked away, "I don't think it would be appropriate to disclose that information at this time."

He just gave her a look that told her she would tell or risk her life.

"Due to the intensity of the time when I am least fertile…." she said quietly.

He heard her and was completely baffled. It couldn't possibly be that bad. She couldn't really be bedridden for that time, could she? "You WILL accompany This Sesshomaru."

"But I have to have my medicine!" she pleaded as he started pulling her by the wrist. "Its getting late and my cram- OWW!" she fell to the ground doubled over and holding her lower stomach in pain.

"Stop stalling Human!" Even though he was almost positive she wasn't human he didn't know what else to call her.

"I'm NOT stalling!" she almost screamed.

It was then that he saw her tears. Feeling guilt and remorse he gently picked her up bridal style. "My home is not far…" he ran at his inhuman speed panicking only on the inside.

She didn't hear him, she was too busy sweating and whining like a hurt puppy with her eyes shut as tight as possible. It didn't take more than 10 minutes for her to pass out.

8888888888888888888

About a half hour before sunrise Inuyasha woke up. At first he didn't notice anything was different. It was just like always. The others were still sleeping and Shippo was…away from Kagome? That wasn't right…and there was a note in a place where a sleeping bag had obviously been the night before…_'MIKA!' _(a/n: I was _**SOOO**_ tempted to leave it here…but I was nice! So thank me with reviews. ) Quickly he ran over to where the petite girl should be and picked up the note only to find it written in another language.

"KAGOME! WAKE UP!" he shouted franticly.

"Not now, Inuyasha. The suns not even up yet. We can search for Shards later." she responded.

"Kagome…" he said calmly then switched gears, "MIKA IS GONE!"

"What?!" she shot up. "You guys really need to relax…she's probably just bathing…" she finished weakly when he shoved the note in her face.

"I CAN'T read that…but I'm pretty sure it's not a note to say 'I decided to pack up everything and bring it with me to take a bath!'" he screamed.

Kagome's eyes scanned the paper over and over. By now everyone was awake and frantic, excluding Shippo who was waiting for everyone to calm down so he could tell them where Mika was.

Kagome read the note one last time before reading it aloud. : "Dear Gome, Inuyasha's probably biting your head off right about now. And he probably has you up before the sun…sorry for that. Tell Miroku and Sango I said I'm sorry for causing their untimely waking also. You know how I get during my time…I'm pretty much bedridden for a week without my meds. Well, the genius I am, I forgot my meds at home. So because I didn't want to be in the way, or slow down the group that's where I have gone…home. PLEASE don't look for me. I can almost guarantee I'm safe. I couldn't bear it if I deterred you all from finding the jewel fragments you search for. Truly, that's why I left, so you wouldn't have to stop your journey. I promise to come back with lots of gifts for you all.

Love always,

Mia.

P.S.- Take some time from running around like chickens with your heads cut off to observe Shippo's calm demeanor."

At that they all looked to Shippo and saw that he indeed was as calm as can be. He was acting like nothing was going on.

"Shippo…why are you so calm?" Sango asked.

"Because Mika onee-chan promised me she'd be safe. And that she'd bring candy." he smiled.

"_When_, exactly did she promise you this, Shippo?" was Miroku's question.

"I don't know, I was tired. It was still dark though." he responded with a thoughtful look on his face.

"WHY DIDN'T YA SAY SOMETHING YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" Inuyasha yelled chasing him around.

"KAGOME!!! SAVE ME!" Shippo cried.

" INUYASHA!!! SIT!" Kagome interfered.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground and Shippo stuck his tongue out at him.

"So…do we go after her? Or do we let her go and trust that she's okay?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha now back from eating dirt cut in before anyone else could. "Of course we go after her! She could get attacked or lost."

"Inuyasha be practical for a second and remember who you're talking about." Kagome reminded him.

"Wake up Kagome! She's getting weaker now! _SHE_ even said so!" _He_ reminded _her_.

When Kagome realized he was right she stood up. "Everyone get packed up. We'll get breakfast later…"

All the while Miroku was silent. he was deep in thought, even while packing.

888888888888888888888888

Mika awoke in a bed with silk sheets and soft pillows.. that's the only thing she registered before the pains came again. She curled up into a fetal position and cried. This was pure torture. The fact that she didn't have anything to stop the pain was enough to make her want to scream. With all of this going on she didn't notice Jaken enter the room with his arms full of kimonos to put in the wardrobe on the far wall.

"Must you make such annoying noises?!" he all but shouted.

She sniffled and looked up, "I apologize Master Jaken. It's just that I am in a lot of pain…"

"Honestly WOMAN! It can't be _half _as bad as you are making it out to be!" was his reply.

"Actually I'm making it out to be a lot less than it is. I would give anything for a dagger right now…"

"If I could give you one without getting punished lord Sesshomaru, I'd gladly give you one so you could put us all out of your misery." he snorted, putting away the kimonos.

"Actually, if you have any sleep aids, that may help too." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "It would shut me up and then you wouldn't have to listen to me." she pointed out.

Jaken looked at her sympathetically as he walked to the side of the bed she occupied, "Is it really all that painful?"

"Worse…if you want to hit me so I pass out that'd be fine…or we could wait ten minutes and the pain will make me pass out. Or we could go the safe way and get the sleep aid." she smiled at him.

"Hmph!" he walked toward the door and stopped just outside the room. With his back to her he added, "I'm _only_ doing it so _I_ don't get a _headache_…" And then he was gone.

Mika smiled and stayed relatively quiet.

Five minutes later a hyperactive bundle of human female showed up. "MIKA ONEE-SAN, MIKA ONEE-SAN!!!!!! Rin is so happy you are here! Rin begged and begged Sesshomaru-sama to get you so we could play! And now you are here! But Sesshomaru-sama said that Mika onee-san is ill…so we can't play too much…Can Rin come in here and stay with you for a while sometimes, Mika onee-san? PLEASE!!!" she begged as she jumped up on the bed next to Mika.

* * *

so there's chapter seven...REMEMBER THE REVIEWS. -goes back to cuddling Sesshomaru plushie- -Sesshomaru just sits in a corner and glares- 


	8. Realization and Romance Novels

**authors note: **still no songs because it doesnt fit the route I'm going. Soon, though, there will be many songs. I want reveiws people! but i'm still gonna write without them. which only rewards your bad behaivior. . i do not own inuyasha or any of the other characters. however, i do own this plott and Mika and Kiyoshi...SO BACK OFF!!!!

-shippo walks up- who's Kiyoshi?

-I lunge at him and huggle him- YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!...you'll have to read to find out who Kiyoshi is.

* * *

**Last time:**

_Five minutes later a hyperactive bundle of human female showed up. "MIKA ONEE-SAN, MIKA ONEE-SAN!!!!!! Rin is so happy you are here! Rin begged and begged Sesshomaru-sama to get you so we could play! And now you are here! But Sesshomaru-sama said that Mika onee-san is ill…so we can't play too much…Can Rin come in here and stay with you for a while sometimes, Mika onee-san? PLEASE!!!" she begged as she jumped up on the bed next to Mika_.

**Chapter eight: Realization and romance novels:**

"Of course you can Rin. If that's alright with Fluffy-sama that is. But for now it's okay with me." Mika responded.

That being all the permission Rin needed, she lay down with her big sister figure and hugged close to her. As fate would have it, the little girl soon fell asleep. And that's how Jaken found them 4 minutes later. He said nothing, thankful for the quiet for once, and handed Mika a cup of tea and two sleep pills. She smiled her thanks and took them. She soon fell asleep too.

Jaken sat in a chair across the room and intended watch them for a while. That plan was quickly smothered when Sesshomaru walked into the room and gave him an errand to run. The Taiyoukai took the imps place and smiled faintly. The two girls looked so peaceful, like they belonged there. And for once in a long, long time he felt tranquility.

_8888888888888888888_

When Mika awoke for the second time that day she found Rin was not by her side. Instead the lug head who brought her here was sitting by her bed. She looked at him and smiled through her pain. "Two questions lord fluffykins. One…where'd Rin go? And two…why am I awake so soon?"

"You have not eaten. It is nearly dinner time. Rin is out playing. However, she needed some persistence to leave your side. She is very fond of you." he said with nearly no emotion. "Because you are in such pain I will ignore the disrespect. However, I will not tolerate it when you are well again. My name is Sesshomaru-sama, you will address me as such. A servant will bring your meal." he stood and turned to leave.

"I don't need food. I need some more of that stuff to put me asleep…please? I'll give you chocolate…no wait I need to keep that…um…" she struggled to think of what she could do if only he'd make it so she'd sleep some more.

Sesshomaru eyed her in amusement. This female was delusional. She didn't know what she needed. "You need sustenance before you take any sort of drug. Otherwise you may get really ill. This Sesshomaru does not take orders from a mere girl."

Mika stood up wobbly on the bed. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly. "I AM NOT A GIRL! I am a WOMAN! I am a WORRIOR! I have mastered any and all marshal arts that I have learned! I can wield a sword and shoot straight, I can come off as the most innocent naive geisha ever with only a tessen and a hidden Iaito Iai sword concealed in the handle of an oil paper parasol and kill the mightiest of war lords. All the while still getting off Scott free and getting home before dessert."

Sesshomaru looked at her with slight surprise. If this was all true he had truly underestimated her. Looking at her now it would seem she was bluffing, but knowing she was weak at this time made her story more likely.

Neither of the two occupants noticed a third presence. A demon with long red hair tied together at the nape of his neck with a piece of material. His eyes were a deep green. (a/n: think forest green people.) He had pointed ears and a bushy fox tail. He was a fox demon and suddenly Mika began to miss Shippo. "Can the mistress _really_ do all that?" he looked to be a samurai from one of Sesshomaru's armies.

She gave a cocky smile as she sat back down on the bed, "All that and more…I'm a bounty hunter. My name's Mika. Who're you?"

"This is Kiyoshi, the son of one of this Sesshomaru's most loyal generals. He will be your servant and protector during your stay."

"But milord if she can do all that then why does she need a-" Kiyoshi was cut off at his lords death stare.

"Do not question this Sesshomaru." with that he turned and left the room.

"Pft!" Mika spat. "Lord fluffy gots a stick up his butt just like his little brother, meanie baka head." Kiyoshi looked at her and smiled. "You are most likely needed because I'm at my weakest point for seven days…you don't happen to have any sleep aids do you?" she asked hopefully.

"She's not to have any at this time." Jaken told Kiyoshi as he walked in. "Lord Sesshomaru has ordered it so."

"BUT Master JAKEN!" Mika whined, "I _just_ want the pain to go away!" the tears were starting to come.

"Stop this noise girl! It can't possibly be all that bad."

"That's what you said last time…if I could remember the spell I'd make it so you had to experience it. You're lucky because you're a _male_ and don't have to put up with this. If I just had a heating pad or a hot water bottle."

Both men looked at her like she was crazy. "Um…mistress…what is a 'heating pad' and a 'hot water bottle'? maybe I could acquire them for you." Kiyoshi offered.

"That would be nice. But they aren't anywhere around here. They are simple things that produce heat."

"Why would you want something that produces heat? Are you cold?" Kiyoshi asked worried. Jaken just rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not cold. Actually, I think I have a fever. Heat causes muscle to relax making it so cramps don't hurt. My cramps are bad enough that I pass out a lot. So normally I take medicine, which I left home or I use heat to relax my muscles. The sleep aids are good too though." She said thoughtfully

"You are truly stupid." Jaken said.

"Aww Jaken, you just need some lovin'!" Both men looked at her like she was on drugs then remembered she was. Mika went over to her bag and pulled out a big romance novel. (a/n: written in _Japanese_! DUH! Jaken can't _speak_ English, much less _read_ it!) She smiled and threw the book at him. (a/n: no pun intended.)

"What's this?" Jaken said looking at the book he held in his hands.

"Romance novel. I've read that one about 30 times. If you don't like it let me know. I have all different types." she said as she smiled at him.

At this point Kiyoshi was very curious. "What's a 'romance novel?'"

"Oh, would you like one too?" Mika went through her bag and found one for Kiyoshi then got out of bed and walked over to him to hand it to him. "It's a book that basically is all about romance. If you don't like this one let me know and I'll give you a different one."

Jaken by this point had put himself in the nearest corner and began to read the one given to him. The imp being so wrapped up in his book didn't hear the other two converse.

"Are these books really so great that someone would behave as Master Jaken is?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Why don't you sit, read, and find out?" she asked.

"Do you think I could? Would you be okay?" he asked hesitating.

"Honestly…No one knows I am here except, well, the people who are here. And as far as I know I don't have any enemies here. I just got to Japan. So who would wish to harm me?"

"Ah- an outsider," he stated in realization, "That would explain your exotic beauty." she blushed a deep red as she noted the sparkle in his eye.

"Beauty? I don't think so…I'm hardly beautiful…more like plain." she stated.

"Oh no…Trust me on this milady, you are beautiful." he stated.

"Oh hush." she said and pointed to the corner opposite of Jaken. "Go read."

He had no choice but to go. He was ordered to do whatever she bid him. However, three pages into the book he wasn't complaining. Before he had peaked and noticed she had a half a bag of these books. She _must_ have been a foreigner because these books wouldn't be found in any female's possession around Japan. Of that he was almost positive. Romance novel indeed. _'If the lady reads _this,_ she must have similar_ desires_. She seems to be knowledgeable about a lot. But I am willing to wager she's never known a man as depicted in these 'novels' of hers.'_

_88888888888888888888_

Every now and then Mika would sense Kiyoshi looking up at her. She was now back on the bed awaiting the so called 'dinner' that was supposed to be coming her way. She was miserable. She was in pain and hungry and in about two seconds she was going to run out of her room screaming unless she got some food. However just as she was about ready to get up Sesshomaru decided to strut into the room.

One look around and Sesshomaru knew he was right to come in and check on things. The scent of lust wafted through the door all the way down the hall. Seeing his men with books only made him fall over. Why should they feel lustful toward books? Unless they were _that_ type of book. In which case they should not be reading them in the presence of a woman. It was then that he noticed Mika, looking as if she were about to kill someone at any given moment.

"You are a liar…and more than a liar, you are a meanie head. Just like your brother." It was Mika's voice and it was full of malice. "Why must the male species be so hurtful?" She was crying, tears swelling and falling from her eyes.

Sesshomaru could feel the pain coming off of her in waves, and couldn't help but feel sorry. Now if only he knew what he was sorry for. "Do not EVER question this Sesshomaru's honor. I am a man of my word."

"HA! A man of your word? Then why, _pray tell_, is it, that you bring me here, even when I tell you it would be very unwise. Then when you promise to care for me, deny me comfort from my physical pain, telling me I first must eat. And I waited…and I was calm and patient and kind to your men. But I am not fed. I am in pain. And quite frankly, I am wishing for death. Because when I die, I'll go to heaven and there, there is no pain."

Sesshomaru was quite shocked. He had eaten a half hour ago. As did Rin. He HAD given direct orders that food was to be brought to her immediately. And yet she said she was not fed. He knew EXACTLY who was to blame though and had his honor to uphold. Though he wasn't exactly happy about it, why should he have to prove himself to this girl?

'_**Because she's beautiful. And if that's not reason enough, because she's being treated as a prisoner when she is a guest.' **_

_'You again? I thought you went away when I was a child.' _

_**'Sorry to say this, but **_**I **_**am your inner self. Your conscience. I say what's right and wrong. I also tell you what you **_**really**_** want.'**_

_'so why haven't you spoken until now?' _

_**'Everything has been fine up until this point. Besides…she was **_**kind**_** to your men.' **_Sesshomaru's inner self was waving a bright red flag.

"How kind _exactly_ were you to my men?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

Mika turned up her nose, "Humph! I let them borrow my books…and look, I didn't even kill them."

"Why would you have killed them?" he asked skeptically.

"Because they're _male_." she responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sesshomaru mentally sweat dropped. Wow, she could be bitter. "I will see to why you have not been fed. It won't happen again…that is _if_ you can remember your manors. This will be your only warning."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for that. I'm just in a lot of pain…I need a hot bath after dinner…Would that be okay?"

"Kiyoshi will show you to your hot springs after you have eaten." was his reply before he left to deal with rebellious servants.

_88888888888888888_

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks when he got to a place that smelled of his brother. A deep loathing growl was his response to this. It was on the trail that Mika would have had to take to get back to the well. That must mean they had a confrontation.

Kagome stiffened when she heard Inuyasha growl. A warning siren went off in her mind. "Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Sesshomaru…." he replied, his voice dripping with hatred.

"What could that mean?" Sango asked.

"It _means_ that he couldda caught up with her…he couldda taken her. Or even worse; killed her."

"What reason could he have to take her? Or kill her, for that matter." Miroku put in.

"She's all about bein' big n' tough. If they had a pissing contest he wouldda won. I know Sesshomaru and he wouldina hesitated to kill her." Inuyasha shot back.

"I hate to say it but he's right." Kagome said. "Mika, especially during this time, is like a wounded animal. She would fight Sesshomaru in anyway she could. One reason being he's male."

"What's being male gotta do with it?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Because men don't have to go through the same thing as women…" Sango replied bluntly.

Kagome laughed, "Which is true. What she's going through is tough and it won't stop until she's old or if she gets pregnant."

Miroku's eyes lit up and Sango hit him upside the head. "Don't even think about it monk."

"Well anyway, we should split up." Kagome said.

"Why?" Shippo asked.

"So we can find Mika faster." she answered him.

"She said not to look for her though. She might be upset if she knows we're looking for her." Shippo reminded them. But it seemed that no one was listening.

Shippo turned to Kirara and sighed. "No one ever listens."

To this Kirara mewed in agreement.

_88888888888888888_

Miroku was assigned to go with Inuyasha so the girls wouldn't have to deal with his perverted ways. So it was Miroku and Inuyasha, and Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara.

For some reason neither Miroku nor Inuyasha felt like conversing. So neither of them spoke a single word up until half way to Sesshomaru's home.

"Do you really think that Lady Mika is in trouble, Inuyasha?"

"Yes! Sesshomaru is not someone who will pick up a random girl in the woods and treat her like royalty."

"What if Sesshomaru doesn't even have her? I mean, you said yourself, Mika has no scent. So there's no way of knowing she was anywhere near that spot when Sesshomaru was there."

"Miroku, I just know okay? Mika is like family to me. She's like a little sister. If anything happened to her…I just don't know." Inuyasha looked forlorn.

"I understand." Miroku smiled at his friend.

"But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you! That girl can be annoying enough as it is, I don't need her runnin' around getting a big head." he warned.

Miroku chuckled. "She is very unique. One minute she's part of the group and happy, the next she's distant and depressed. It's easy to tell why she and Kagome are so close. They're so similar."

"Yeah they are!" Inuyasha agreed.

_888888888888_

Mika was currently walking with Kiyoshi, who was a little upset about being made to put down the book. They were on their way to the hot spring, so he wasn't too sad. He could just imagine what Lady Mika looked like underneath all those clothes.

Mika looked at Kiyoshi. "Where exactly _is_ the hot spring located."

"It's a natural spring located behind the castle, but don't worry. There is a wall surrounding it." he replied.

"That's so cool. I've never had a bath in a hot spring. I used to bathe in the river behind our house. My father didn't allow me to bathe indoors like he and my mom." she said with a hint of sadness.

Kiyoshi gave her a worried glance. "That's strange…Why weren't you permitted to bathe indoors?"

She looked at him with a hardness in her eyes as she said, "You don't want to know." and then she looked away from him.

"Mistress…" he gently put his hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Please…" she sounded almost pleading as she pulled out of his grasp, "Please don't touch me…I can't speak of it. I - AH!"

The next thing Kiyoshi knew Mika was on the ground holding her belly in pain, screaming and clawing at where her womb was located. He quickly knelt beside her and though he wanted to help he didn't dare touch her.

"Mistress! Mistress what is wrong?!" he shouted fear in his voice.

Mika saw a dagger strapped to his waist along side two swords. Her eyes lit up as she continued clawing at her stomach and yelling out her pain. She quickly said a prayer in her head and grabbed the dagger quicker than a hawk catches it's prey. She positioned it above her head, aimed at the place she had recently clawed at. She was going to end the pain once and for all. Her hands brought the dagger down fast and then….

* * *

THAT'S ALL YOU GET!!! UNTIL I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW! and to all you lazy butts who think "well someone else will review. so it doesn't matter." YOU'RE WRONG! Look at the reveiw thingy! it'll tell you i only have TWO FREAKING REVIEWS. -breaths hard the huggles shippo more- 

-shippo- Maybe there's a reason you aren't allowed to drink this... -he looks at a 2 litre bottle of mountain dew.-

-me- well if you have a problem with it maybe YOU shouldn't have it... -attempts to take it away.-

-shippo- NO!!! NOT MY PRECIOUS CAFFEINE!! -he hides it and then looks at me with a betrayed expression-

-me- -sweat drops-


	9. Bedtime Story

**author's note:** Here's Chapter 9. it took me a while...but it's here. I do not own Inuyasha but i own Mika and the plot of this story. I don't own Thumbelina or the song "sooon" and i do not own "dream of me by kirsten dunst. that song is actually from the movie _get over it_. I'm going to try something…each chapter from here on in will have a quote or poem in the author's note section. Review and tell me who you think is the author of the quote/poem. If you are right I will dedicate the next chapter to you. So here is the first one:

"If music be the food of love, play on;  
Give me excess of it, that, surfeiting,  
The appetite may sicken, and so die."

If you tell me who wrote it and were it's from (example: Abraham Lincoln's speech "fore score and seven years ago.") and get it right you get the next chapter dedicated to you.

* * *

**Last Time:**

_The next thing Kiyoshi knew Mika was on the ground holding her belly in pain, screaming and clawing at where her womb was located. He quickly knelt beside her and though he wanted to help he didn't dare touch her._

_"Mistress! Mistress what is wrong?!" he shouted fear in his voice._

_Mika saw a dagger strapped to his waist along side two swords. Her eyes lit up as she continued clawing at her stomach and yelling out her pain. She quickly said a prayer in her head and grabbed the dagger quicker than a hawk catches its prey. She positioned it above her head, aimed at the place she had recently clawed at. She was going to end the pain once and for all. Her hands brought the dagger down fast and then…_

**Chapter Nine - Bedtime stories:**

Kiyoshi's reaction was fast as lightning. He grabbed her wrist and wrenched his dagger from her hand. He put it back into the sheath at his side and picked up the sobbing girl. She wasn't very heavy and this made the already present frown on his face deepen. "The hot spring isn't much further…I'll carry you there." his tone was a sad one.

Mika only whimpered. She felt so weak and pathetic. Especially in the arms of this demon.

When they got to the spring, Kiyoshi sat down with Mika in his lap. He began to undress her and stopped when she protested.

"What are you doing?" her voice wavered and she sounded so scared it shocked him.

"I was just helping. I thought you might be too tired to do it yourself." he responded.

"Well, I'm not…I can undress myself. Could you please leave me be?" she was almost pleading.

He eyed her suspiciously. "I don't think that would be smart considering that little stunt you just pulled." he stated.

"But the water is hot…it'll stop the pain. I won't try to hurt myself, I promise. See? Now you can leave." her eyes were begging him for her privacy.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay here…I'll turn my back until you are finished. But it is my duty to protect you, and that's what I'm going to do." he said bluntly.

"FINE! Do what you want…I don't even care anymore." she yelled at him. She turned around and started to strip before he had the chance to turn. He was _going_ to turn around, but then he saw her scars and gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes. What's more he couldn't turn around _now_.

She didn't even bother looking at him. She just spoke. "Yeah…now you know. You know my secret and you know why I wanted you to leave. Told you I'm not beautiful. But you men are all alike you do as you want and don't care about the pain it causes us females."

"But I-- does Sesshomaru-sama know?" he asked curiously.

"No, and he's not going to know. Even if he did, he wouldn't care. I'm just a playmate to Rin."

"Who…what…" Kiyoshi wanted to know why the scars were even there. But couldn't force the words from his lips.

"My father put them there. 'Discipline'. That's what he said. It was 'discipline'. There was more discipline too. I dare not speak of it…even thinking it brings back my nightmares." she still refused to look at him. She removed her jeans and was now down to her panties and bra. "Now, turn or I'll tell Sesshomaru-sama you were spying. I may not mean much, but I _am_ a guest. And he has his honor to uphold."

The moment Kiyoshi turned Mika stripped the rest of her clothes and went into the hot springs. Kiyoshi didn't get to see her round full breasts, and he didn't pay any attention to her perfect ass, his eyes only saw her scars. His mind tried to conjure up all the possible "discipline" methods that would make those scars, but all he came up with were forms of torture. _How could anyone human or otherwise _do_ that to their child? Especially one as beautiful as she. She said there were other ways he disciplined her…could she mean…? NO! It's not possible! It _would_ explain a lot…but I can't see her that way. No. It's just my imagination. I will not think about it._

His thoughts were interrupted by Mika's humming. He slowly looked over his shoulder at her. She had just begun spreading a pink, cherry blossom scented lather all over her. She had her eyes closed and her head back. She was little more than a silhouette to the human eye. But he could see the little pink bubbles covering her luscious breasts and that she was currently lathering her neck and shoulders. Her side was to him so he could see her ass as well, if it weren't in that damned water. He liked what he saw, but he wouldn't think of it now because she was hurting.

Soon Mika's humming turned to singing and Kiyoshi turned around fully. (A/n: he's sitting now.) There were little lights floating all around her. They were bigger than fireflies, which meant they had to be fairies.

"Let me sleep…for when I sleep I dream that you are here. You're mine. And all my fear is left behind. I float on air. The nightingale sings gentle lullabies. So let me close my eyes..." she sang it with such meaning. And for a brief moment Kiyoshi wondered it she meant him. But then was so entranced by her voice and the movement of her dancing in the waist high water, while washing herself.

"And sleep, perchance to dream, so I can see the face I long to touch." she reached out like she were caressing someone's face. Then she slowly brought back her hand and touched her lips. "To kiss. But only dreams can bring me this. So let the moon shine softly on the boy I long to see. And maybe when he dreams…he'll dream of me." Kiyoshi's eyes followed her every move. She cupped her hands and used them to pour water onto her skin to rinse away the bubbles. She then proceeded to sit and then lie down into the water against a boulder on the bank.

"I hide beneath the clouds and whisper to the evening stars, they tell me love is just a dream away...dream away...A dream away." The fairies lay down on the boulder with her and for a while chirping crickets, the wind, and their humming was the only sounds.

"So let the moon shine softly on the boy I long to see. And maybe when he dreams...He'll dream of me. Ohhhhhhhhhhh dream of me." The fairies stopped humming and their lights went out. They had fallen asleep, just like Mika.

Kiyoshi sighed and turned back around. _If the fairies are here…with her, there's a chance she may be a celestial. It is plain she is not human…but _what_ is she. She doesn't look like a demon…I'll let her sleep a bit before I wake her._

_88888888888_

Sesshomaru's castle was not so far from the spring that he couldn't hear Mika's song. In fact he heard every word. He stopped his work and went to the window to stare in the direction of the hot spring.

"Mika onee-chan's voice is very pretty. Huh, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin interrupted his awe-struck state.

"That is Mika's voice?" he questioned his ward.

"Uh-huh. That's how Rin found onee-chan. She was singing. Rin wanted to meet the lady with the pretty voice." she responded.

"You are very fond of her." it wasn't a question

"Yes. Because she is kind. Onee-chan is different. She is strong and sad, but Rin knows she is gentle and um…pure, too." Rin smiled.

"Well, it is almost your bed time Rin." Sesshomaru stated.

"Rin knows. Mika onee-chan is going to tell Rin a story before bed. She said it was called 'Thumbelina'. Rin is excited to hear it."

_888888888888888_

Mika woke up after ten minutes of sleep and dressed. She then dismissed the fairies. She was used to them. They came to her in her time to. She often spike to them when they weren't singing and dancing together. She then stared off back to the castle. It took Kiyoshi a second before realizing she was leaving and he ran to catch up to her.

"Are you feeling better mistress?"

"Mika."

"Huh?" Kiyoshi looked bewildered

"My name is Mika. I would appreciate if you called me thusly." she stated.

"I would, but Sesshomaru-sama has strict rules." he replied

She looked at him. "Then call by name when we're alone. It shouldn't matter then."

He smiled at her tactics. "All right I will…Mika?"

"Yes?" she tilted her head to the side.

"You have a beautiful voice." he said.

She blushed deeply. "Thank you."

When they arrived at Sesshomaru's castle, Mika was attacked by an enthusiastic Rin. "Mika nee-san! Now can you tell Rin of 'Thumbelina'? Look! Rin is all ready for bed!"

"I see that. Sleeping kimono and all." she smiled down to the small girl. "Well, Rin, let me get into _my_ sleep wear and I'll be right there. Kiyoshi will see you to your room."

Kiyoshi looked hesitant but had no choice to go because Rin had grabbed his hand and was pulling him down the hall to the stairs all the while telling him how wonderful her onee-chan was.

_88888888888888_

Mika was changing into a pastel green nightgown made of silk. It went all the way to her ankles and had a satin sash beneath her bosom and long see-through sleeves. It was obviously a spring nightgown because it wasn't very warm. She then put her hair up into a messy bun. She quickly left her room to go to Rin's. It was just down the hall. Once inside the room she saw Rin laying in her futon under the covers.

"Now, which story was it? The one I was supposed to tell Rin-chan?" Mika asked playfully.

"Thumbelina!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

888(heads up if you dun want to read my watered down version of Thumbelina just skip it.)

Mika sat down on the futon next to Rin. "Oh that's right…Okay. Here goes." she took a deep breath as she started, "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a human woman. She was a good woman who longed for a child of her own. So one day a good witch gave that woman a flower and told her to love it and water it each day and when the flower blossomed she would find a pleasant surprise. The woman did as she was bid, and when the flower opened up there lay a girl no bigger than her thumb. So the woman named her 'Thumbelina'. Each day for Thumbelina was generally happy. She lived on a farm of sorts with her mother, the woman, and several animal friends. And every day they sang and danced and played."

Kiyoshi who had never left the room was as absorbed in the story as little Rin. Who ever heard of a girl the size of a thumb? And with a human mother. He listened and thought while Mika continued.

"Everything was seemingly fine until one night, when her mother was reading her, her bedtime story, Thumbelina asked her mother if there were any stories with people her size in them. That was the night that She told Thumbelina about fairies. She told her a story with a fairy prince in it and that night before being tucked into her bed made of a walnut shell, Thumbelina asked her mother to leave the book open in front of her bed whish was in front of the second story window, which was open just a tad. When her mother left Thumbelina feeling a bit depressed when she thinks she's the only little person in the entire world and might never find love, sings a song as she dreams about finding someone special and falling in love."

"What song did she sing Mika onee-chan? Can you sing it please?" Rin begged.

"Yeah, Mika, PLEASE!" even Kiyoshi was begging.

"Oh, all right, but don't blame me if we have to save the end of the story for tomorrow night." she warned them. She took a deep breath then sang, "I know there's someone somewhere. Someone who's sure to find me soon."

She always held such meaning when she sang, the two noted silently. "After the rain goes there are rainbows. I'll find my rainbow soon. Soon it won't be just pretend. Soon a happy ending. Love, can you hear me? If you're near me, sing your song, sure and strong. And soon." (A/n: anyone else love that movie? By the way, it's not Disney like everyone thinks. It's Warner Brothers.)

Rin clapped her joy. "YAY! What happened next?"

"We'll in another place, a field by a creek not so far from Thumbelina's house, the fairy court was beginning the 'golding of the leaves' ceremony. And the queen was worried about the where abouts of her son who was not where he should be seated…on a white _butterfly_, not very manly, huh?"

"Nuh-uh." Rin replied.

"I would have run off too!" Kiyoshi said.

Mika giggled, "Well, he was riding around on his bumble bee, Buzz Bee, and nearly flew right _past_ Thumbelina's window. _But_ he stopped due to hearing her lovely humming. He landed onto the windowsill and watched her through the window. He thought she was so beautiful. And she just happened to be pretending that the fairy in the picture was real and was _talking_ to him. The fairy prince snuck through the space, which was just a crack, between the window and it's frame. He hid behind the page where the picture was and then, while trying to be romantic, he cut through the paper asking to cut in, Thumbelina had been dancing with her imagination. Instead of being seen as breath taking, he was seen as scary. I mean, can you imagine, out of nowhere is this stranger with a sword and wings…so she hid in an empty teapot. Once he convinced her to come out, she was shocked to see he was a fairy. When she got over her shock, they introduced themselves. She learned his name was Cornelius. At first she laughed but then remembered her manners. She asked Cornelius if there was a fairy prince. He told her that he was very handsome and smart and brave. She was basically swooning over him, and she didn't even know it was him she was swooning over. Then suddenly Buzz Bee made a noise that indicated he wanted to move. Cornelius decided to take Thumbelina with him to the creek. She rode behind him on buzz bee and he sang to her as the danced in the air, on the water and all over the place."

"Can you sing us THAT one too onee-chan?" Rin begged

"No, I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow."

"Aww, okay…" she said defeated.

"What happened next, Mika?" Kiyoshi asked. Jaken was right next to him, sometime during the story telling he had walked by and hear some of the story and came in too hear.

"Well, it went unnoticed but a toad had also taken an interest in Thumbelina. He told his mother that he wanted to marry her. When Thumbelina and Cornelius went back to Thumbelina's home, she gave him her lei."

"That's a flower necklace." Rin stated matter-of-factly.

"Very good, Rin." Mika praised. "Now, Cornelius gave her his ring in return, stating that they were forget-me-nots. That they would never forget each other. That's when calls of 'Cornelius' were heard. His mother and father were calling for him. When Thumbelina asked he revealed he was the prince, to which Thumbelina was having a little trouble accepting. Cornelius promised to return the next day, that she'd meet his mother then too and said goodbye before he quickly left. However, that night the toad's mother came while Thumbelina was sleeping and KIDNAPPED her! The dog tried to stop mama toad, but it was too late.

"The next morning when Cornelius came for Thumbelina he had lots of gifts but when he found that she was gone he was devastated. When the dog told him that a toad had taken her he flew off faster than lightning. He went to his mother and father and told they of what happened asking his father to delay winter as long as he could, that he was going to look for his love. All the while she was with the toad and his family. However, they had to gather the REST of their family for the wedding. So they put Thumbelina on a lily pad effectively stranding her in the pond. She to find a way to get off the lily pad and back home when they were out of sight.

"Over head a swallow named Jakamo was singing as he flew by, but stopped when he noticed Thumbelina. After talking for a few short moments he decided to help her and cut the lily pad free. It started flowing down a river and before they could react it was close to going over a waterfall, but due to their screaming the fish were alerted and quickly used their tail fins to hit the lily pad and Thumbelina onto the bank. All the little bugs gathered around and started asking questions. After another song and dance three little bugs went with Thumbelina to get her home." Mika would have continued but Sesshomaru interrupted.

888 Thumbelina ends…for now.888

"That is enough for tonight. It is time for Rin to sleep." he had been watching the interaction for some time now. He too was interested in the story, but he'd never admit that to anyone.

"Aww, but Sesshomaru-sama, Thumbelina hasn't found prince Cornelius yet…" Rin protested.

"It's okay Rin, we can continue tomorrow. We don't even have to wait 'til bed time." Mika responded.

"Okay." so Rin closed her eyes.

Mika ushered everyone else out before saying good night and kissing her on the forehead. "Good night, Rin. I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you Mika onee-chan." the child responded half asleep.

With that Mika and Sesshomaru left silently. Sesshomaru walked with Mika to her room. They walked in silence the whole way.

_**Say something! Speak to her!**_ Sesshomaru's inner self raged.

_About what?_ He shot back.

_**Anything. Rin, for starters.**_ Was the reply he got.

_This is ridiculous I'm talking to myself!_

_**So why not correct that by talking to the delectable female right next to us?**_

"You seem to care a lot about Rin." Sesshomaru pointed out when they got to the door of Mika's room.

"I do…she's very dear to my heart. I just feel a strong connection with her." Mika smiled softly. "I have to leave when I'm well again, Sesshomaru-sama."

His heart sank. "Why is that?" his tone was still civil.

She looked away feeling guilty. "My cousin. And Shippo-kun. I promised I'd help them on their journey to collect jewel shards. And I still have yet to go home to buy them all gifts. But I was hoping, if you didn't mind, that is, that I could come back every so often…" she looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes.

"You wish to leave to aid my brother and yet ask to come back…" he stated, anger lacing his voice.

"It's not that. It's just. I can't leave Kagome! She's the only one I have. Her family was so kind to take me in when I was orphaned…to stay and not help her would be like betraying her. Do you know what I mean?" he could sense her distress in her aura.

Without thinking he embraced her. "How can you come and bond with everyone here only to run away again…"

Mika's eyes grew wide, then shut as she hugged him back. "I'm sorry, but it is my duty. I promise you I'll come back though…"

As fast as the embrace started it was over, and Sesshomaru composed himself again. "Tell me when you are to leave and I will escort you to the filthy half breed." his voice was hard and his eyes were cold.

Mika was left very confused. She went into her room and went to her window and stare at the moon. Inside she felt a heavy emptiness that hurt more than anything. With all this confusion she honestly could not understand why. When she went to sleep that night she tossed and turned with all the possibilities haunting her dreams.

* * *

So there it is...Please Review...it takes a lot for me to write these chapters, so you should thank me by reveiwing... 


	10. Enter Sanuke

**Author's note:** You people SUCK!!! friggen look how many reviews i have! schools started so it will take me longer to write these things. but i will put it off until summer again if you don't start reviewing! seriously guys, i know at least SOME of you like it by looking at the hits...but what i don't get is why you'll read my story and then not give me feed back? how fair is that? so seriously, no more chapters after this untill i get some reviews. at least three.

**disclaimer: **i do not own inuyasha...but i own the plot, mika, kiyoshi and sanuke.

**Last Time:**

_As fast as the embrace started it was over, and Sesshomaru composed himself again. "Tell me when you are to leave and I will escort you to the filthy half breed." his voice was hard and his eyes were cold. _

_Mika was left very confused. She went into her room and went to her window and stare at the moon. Inside she felt a heavy emptiness that hurt more than anything. With all this confusion she honestly could not understand why. When she went to sleep that night she tossed and turned with all the possibilities haunting her dreams._

**Chapter 10 - Enter Sanuke:**

As fate would have it numerous things were slowing Inuyasha and Miroku down. Demons, girls, and rumors of Naraku's whereabouts. Time was their enemy. Each day Inuyasha would be determined to get to Sesshomaru's castle, and each night he'd sit by a fire with an outlook so bleak it could make the sun stop shining.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara weren't having much luck either. Oh they were on schedule, but with Shippo's nagging and Sango and Kagome worrying, it made the journey trying. Kirara was thinking, "They are SO lucky they can't understand me, or they would get SUCH a verbal thrashing. They'd stop talking for weeks."

Mika had never finished telling Rin about Thumbelina. Instead she told of Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, and sung beautiful songs for her. She had promised to finish Thumbelina the night she left. Of course Sesshomaru didn't know this. He had been avoiding Mika for some time now. Rin had promised not to tell him that she knew when she was leaving.

Kiyoshi had asked Mika about it when they were alone in her room.

"He doesn't care, Kiyoshi. As long as Rin understands that I'll be back it won't matter. Besides, I'm getting stronger each day. You know this from our sparring, I've almost beaten you. The less Lord Fluffy has to worry about, the better, right?"

"I suppose…when will you leave?" he had sadness in his heart. He had come to care for this female. Whatever she may be.

"I've been here for five days…I have to leave in two nights. The seventh night; right after finishing Thumbelina and singing the song. I'll already have all my belongings besides the books you and master Jaken are borrowing, that is." she smiled at him.

"How long will you be gone?" Jaken asked as he revealed himself (A/n: NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICK PERVERTS!!! lol.)

Mika smiled at the little toad demon. "Aww, does Jaken actually care?"

" NO!! I just want to know if I'll have finished the books by the time you return with new ones!" he insisted.

"Don't worry…I'll provide you with more…I'll even buy you your own." she stared down at him, "That is, IF you tell your lord, should he ask, that you know nothing about my whereabouts or when I'll return."

"That's not fair! I cannot lie to milord!" he was on his knees groveling.

Mika giggled. "Well, so don't tell him 'til he gives you the scary evil look he has that promises death. Then blame me. When in doubt, blame Mika! That's how it's been my whole life…why change?" Both men winced. "Now! Back to the daily routine, before I have to fake a break down to save your hides from punishment _again_."

So they went about the day as normal. Mika spent it with Rin, singing dancing, teaching and playing. Kiyoshi would check in on them from time to time. After all, Mika _was_ getting stronger. He wasn't needed as much. Jaken did whatever it is Jaken does, and Sesshomaru saw to his duties, which were dwindling now that he had so few disruptions. For a weird twist of fate, he wished for more paperwork, instead of less. Every now and then he'd catch himself watching Mika, weather she was with Rin or Kiyoshi, through a window, wondering about his slip up and what it meant. He would then reprimand himself and remind himself that she was trouble as well as a mystery.

_That's all she is. A mystery that I feel the need to solve for whatever reason. _He tried to reason.

_**Yep, keep tellin' yourself that. Maybe you'll believe it…well, your part of you, that is.**_ Sesshomaru's inner voice spoke up again.

_I SWEAR ONE DAY I'LL SHUT YOU UP! _He growled.

_**You can try, but it won't work unless I'm satisfied. I'm you, and I know what we want. You just don't listen.**_ Inner Sesshomaru stated frankly.

_8888888888888_

Kagome had gone through the well to find, her cousin was in fact, not there. So she went back to the feudal era and the mini group headed back to find Inuyasha and Miroku.

Inuyasha and Miroku were only about a day and a half away from Sesshomaru's castle when they made camp that night.

"I can't believe it took us SO long to get this far. Miroku, if she's dead, it's YOUR fault!!" Inuyasha hollered.

"She won't be dead Inuyasha…"

"FEH!"

_88888888888888888_

It was time…it was her last day and she had all her things packed, she had told Rin and prepared her for her departure. Rin was being very good about it, saying that she knew that her onee-chan would come back soon.

After a full day of play and meals, it was bedtime once more. Kiyoshi and Mika were both hurting. Kiyoshi would miss Mika and knew Rin would too. Mika would miss everyone, and knew that Kiyoshi and Rin would miss her in return. She still stayed chipper though; she had to get through the story and the song.

With Rin all tucked in and Kiyoshi and Jaken seated on the floor, Mika began to finish Thumbelina.

222222thumbelina sakura style222222

"Now, where were we…ah yes! When Thumbelina and the three little bugs got to a certain point a beetle came, attracted to her voice, and kidnapped her. He brought her to the beetle ball, there she was to sing and dance for all the insects. But boy was he in for a surprise. She wasn't the hit she was supposed to be. In the middle of the number she was in, her beautiful beetle costume came undone and all the insects saw her for what she was. They all laughed at her and shouted at how hideously ugly she was."

"That's not nice! Just 'cause someone looks different doesn't mean they're not pretty! It's what's on the inside that counts, right Onee-chan?" Rin asked proud of remembering what she was taught.

Mika smiled proud of Rin for knowing that she was right in her thinking. "That's right little one. You can't judge someone without knowing them first…well when the beetle left her on a cliff, Thumbelina began to weep. She had only sad thoughts. She was ugly, she was so far away from home, and she was never going to find the prince. Even if she did, he'd see she was so ugly and leave her anyway. Just then Jakamo flew down to her. After consoling Thumbelina they went to sleep, both hopeful for the new day. In the mean time the three little bugs were ambushed by the toad who was still determined to marry Thumbelina."

"NO!" Rin said pouting. "He _can't_ marry her! Thumbelina has to marry Cornelius!"

"I'm glad you feel that way, Rin…and you'll see you'll like what happens." Mika giggled at the girl. "Well the next day Jakamo went to the woods in search of the veil of the fairies. It was now autumn, and so very near to winter. Almost all the trees were bear. Cornelius had found the little bugs (A/n: I remembered that they're called the jitter bugs. lol.) and asked them about Thumbelina. They told him that the beetle took her and that she was out in the current weather, somewhere. And the three bugs that where with her told him that there was a big toad after her too. Without another thought he was off, after her…only he fell off Buzz Bee and into the pond…that froze just as his index finger broke the surface. Efficiently freezing the prince along with it.

"Thumbelina was getting so frightfully cold and had given up hope. She walked by an old boot with a warms wool sock and lied down inside that and fell asleep. Jakamo's luck was similar. He had gotten no answers from the animals and gotten a thorn in his wing… Thumbelina had woken up in the house of a field mouse. Ms. Field mouse had told Thumbelina all she knew about her and how she had found her and taken her in. she also revealed that Prince Cornelius was dead."

Rin interrupted with a distressed cry, "NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! Cornelius can't be dead! He has to marry Thumbelina! It's not fair!"

"Calm down Rin. He's not dead…you'll see. It's just a story. It's okay." Mika soothed the little girl. "Now, I'm going to continue, and you'll see it's all okay…it seemed as if everything was going to be terribly awful. The toad had gotten a hold of the beetle and made him tell about Thumbelina. Then the toad plucked the beetles wings and ordered him to get the prince and made him find out where Thumbelina was. Ms. field mouse had taken Thumbelina down to meet Mr. Mole. She was to entertain him. The three little bugs however were spying and the second the toad and beetle left to go to Mr. Mole's they started a fire to thaw out prince Cornelius. When Thumbelina and Ms field mouse got to Mr. Mole's Thumbelina had to sing a story for him. It reminded her of Cornelius and she got depressed. Mr. Mole and Ms. field mouse paid little mind though. They were taking her down to his tunnels to see the bird he had found that had fallen there and died. Thumbelina almost screamed when she saw Jakamo lying there. She ran to him and hugged his limp body, only to find he had a heart beat. Mr. Mole and Ms. field mouse were plotting against her though. They were planning to marry her off to Mr. Mole. When they told her it was time to leave she promised her feather friend she'd return.

"Thumbelina did return, with a blanket to warm up Jakamo. She started talking about Cornelius and the mole. When he awoke and she removed the thorn, he didn't give her a chance to speak he promised to find the veil of the fairies soon and left. She cried out in defeat. She was going to marry the mole. In the mean time, Cornelius was free and being informed of what was going on. The wedding had begun and Thumbelina couldn't get Cornelius out of her head…or her heart. When it came time, instead of saying 'I do' she said 'never' because she didn't love him. She was running out of the place when the toad dropped down from nowhere. Saying that he was going to marry him. Thumbelina just stopped on his foot and continued running. Little did she know Cornelius was right behind them. The whole wedding party was chasing Thumbelina and Cornelius was fighting the toad. When Cornelius won he went after Thumbelina also. Thumbelina had gotten away and above ground into the sun. She felt so warm and hopeful. Then Jakamo came from nowhere picking her up and flying off. He said he found the veil of the fairies and was taking her there. When they got there Thumbelina wanted to cry, it was a dead thorn patch. All she wanted to do was go home. Then Jakamo told her to sing and she did. But she didn't notice that when she did the snow began to melt and the flowers started to grow. She was getting hysterical and insisted that her love was dead. That's when Cornelius showed up and started to sing. Thumbelina was so happy. She ran to him and kissed him and that's when she got WINGS. After that the fairies all woke up and Thumbelina and Cornelius got married and everyone who was invited was there including Thumbelina's mother. And they all lived happily ever after. The end."

222222222it's over222222222

"Mika…" Rin called timidly, "Will I ever find someone like that? Like Cornelius?"

Mika smiled, "I promise you will. And you'll know that he's the one if he says 'can I keep you?' and sings you a special song. I'll tell you what it is when I return."

"Can you sing me Cinderella's song now?"

"Of course, baby." She picked Rin up and walked over to the window to look at the stars as she begun the song.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through." she looked down at Rin. The little girl was getting sleepy. She stated to rock her in her arms.

"No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing…the dream that you wish will come true." she started humming and looked over to Kiyoshi and Jaken. They took the hint and left the room. "Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing…the dream that you wish will come true."

Mika walked back over to Rin's bed and lied her down. She tucked her back in and kissed her forehead. Rin was fast asleep and Mika felt her heart breaking. She didn't know how she would make it for long with out her. She stood and left the room. She gathered her things and left the castle unnoticed, with the help of Kiyoshi. She was going to find Inuyasha.

_888888888888888_

The next day Sesshomaru noticed it without even leaving his bedchambers. Something was amiss. He could sense it in the air. He pushed it aside at first. Dismissing it as lack of sleep. Halfway through the day, at lunch, he noticed that Rin, Kiyoshi, and even Jaken were all quite and their scent was seeping with sadness.

"Rin." he called.

Rin looked up at him. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What is the matter? Why is everyone acting like they are in mourning?" he asked with no emotion.

"Mika onee-chan is gone." she stated.

Sesshomaru's heart stopped. She left...without so much as a good-bye.

_Why?_

_**Hmmm. I wonder! It couldn't be that you ignored her the entire time and made her feel like she was unwanted. That wouldn't make **_**anyone**_** want to leave.**_

_Shut up! I'm going to find her._

_88888888888888_

Inuyasha and Miroku were setting up camp once again. They would get to Sesshomaru's tomorrow. They were relaxing until Inuyasha scented Sesshomaru coming toward their camp. He was on his feet and ready to draw tetsuiga in a second.

The regal lord walked into view and Inuyasha blew up. "SESSHOMARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!! WHERE'S MIKA?!?!!"

"I came here to ask the same thing, you filthy half breed!" he shot back.

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! _YOU_ HAVE HER!"

"She ran away last night, it seems…she was going to go back to you, you should feel honored…" he stated.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP AN EYE ON HER?!?!! AND NOW SHE'S OUT THERE SOMEWHERE?!?!!"

"CALM DOWN Inuyasha! Its not the end of the world…all this means is that she'll go back to the village." Miroku stated.

"How do you know? She might be in danger." Inuyasha pouted.

"You know as well as I she can find scents as easily as you. She'll find her way back to where we were that night and follow Kagome's trail." Miroku responded.

Sesshomaru had heard enough and took off to go back to the place he found her that night a week ago.

"Let's just go back to the village…she'll get there about the same time we do." suggested tiredly.

"You'd better be right Miroku. Kagome will kill us both if you're wrong." Inuyasha said forlornly.

They were off to go back to Kaede's village. They prayed to whatever god was up there that Mika would get there before them.

_888888888_

Sesshomaru had gotten to the clearing where he had met Mika a week ago and cursed the person who masked her scent. However he thanked the gods that he was a demon for he could hear her talking. What made him angry was that he smelled a demon…meaning she was talking to the demon. Not just any demon though, it was a very powerful MALE demon. Sesshomaru had the urge to run over and claim what was his. However, his curiosity was telling him to stay hidden and listen to what was being said.

"Mika-San…I can feel your sadness and loneliness." Sesshomaru identified it as the male's voice. He could see them now. The male had lifted Mika's chin gently so that she was looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Sanuke-san. It's just-" she was cut off by the male's voice. He had embraced her close.

"Shh…listen." the male said as he made her step to the side. He took a deep breath and both of them closed their eyes. Sesshomaru watched their every move.

"Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all." the male youkai was singing to Mika, and they began to dance. Sesshomaru was curious and wanted to see the interaction.

"You're sick of feeling numb. You're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world that you can understand. This life is filled with hurt. When happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand. When the lights go out you will understand." their dancing begun to get physical. Sesshomaru felt himself getting very agitated at this.

"Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all." he was lifting her and they were dancing through the air like magic. Sesshomaru had to suppress a growl.

"Anger and agony are better than misery. Trust me I've got a plan. When the lights go off you will understand. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing…Rather feel pain." At this point Mika was losing energy. Her movements were slowing and this startled Sesshomaru. His anger and jealousy started to fade, quickly being replaced by concern.

"I know (I know I know I know I know) that you're wounded. You know (You know you know you know you know) that I'm here to save you. You know (You know you know you know you know) I'm always here for you. I know (I know I know I know I know) that you'll thank me later." The male was continuing as Mika began to grow weaker and started to bleed. Then her body went limp and she began to fall. Sesshomaru's anger returned tenfold. Why wasn't this male going to help her? But when Sesshomaru went to save the day he saw that the male had already caught her and was holding her close.

The male then picked her up bridal style and walked over to a really old looking tree. He sat beneath the tree with Mika in his lap running his lips over her face, while carefully avoiding her lips as he sang. "Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Rather feel pain than nothing at all. Rather feel pain." with that the male looked directly at Sesshomaru and kissed Mika full on the lips and they faded away into nothing.

Filled with rage and jealousy, his eyes grew crimson with his demon blood. His inner-self was now the voice of his inner youkai.

_**Find…Kill…Claim…**_ the voice growled out in his brain.

_How DARE he challenge this Sesshomaru?!?!! Does he WANT to die? I WILL get her back…_Sesshomaru thought to himself as he took off through the forest searching for the male's aura.

_**FIND! KILL! CLAIM! FIND! KILL! CLAIM!!! **_Sesshomaru's demon blood itself screamed for him to get to the girl and fast. He was having difficulty picking up the trail though.

888888888888888888

Kagome had been pacing back and forth in front of Kaede's hut. _Inuyasha should be back by now. And Mika should have returned it she is okay…oh god! What am I to do?_ Kagome thought to herself.

Sango and Shippo where going to comfort their friend when all of a sudden a burst of energy went through the area. In an instant Kirara was on her feet transformed and growling like mad. She jumped in front of her friends when a figure started towards them.

A male's voice came from the figure, "Hush two tail!"

Kirara went silent.

"Now…which of you is Kagome?" the figure continued.

"What do you want Kagome for?" Sango asked.

"I have some information concerning her cousin." he responded.

* * *

So like i said guys...no reviews no story. so if you want the next chapters soon, you'd better review.


	11. Two brothers, one personality

**Author's note:** sorry this took soo sooo long! I blame school. my senior year and all...and our spring break is so late and only a week long! they're all nazis! On top of that i'm in the spring play and directly after that is prom! so its busy as all hell! and then there's graduation. and after that i can write as much as i like! i plan on giving shippo mountain dew soon. and also kouga and mika shall meet for the very first time! (or is it a second time! hint hint!) and then other things will happen... enjoy!

Inuyasha: took ya long enough!

Me: QUITE YOU! /bonks him on the head with a frying pan and runs off giggling like a giddy school girl/

* * *

_**Last time: **__…_the male looked directly at Sesshomaru and kissed Mika full on the lips and they faded away into nothing. 

_Filled with rage and jealousy, his eyes grew crimson with his demon blood. His inner-self was now the voice of his inner youkai._

Find…Kill…Claim… _the voice growled out in his brain._

How DARE he challenge this Sesshomaru?! Does he WANT to die? I WILL get her back…_Sesshomaru thought to himself as he took off through the forest searching for the male's aura._

FIND! KILL! CLAIM! FIND! KILL! CLAIM!! _Sesshomaru's demon blood itself screamed for him to get to the girl and fast. He was having difficulty picking up the trail though. _

_888888888888888888_

_Kagome had been pacing back and forth in front of Kaede's hut._ Inuyasha should be back by now. And Mika should have returned it she is okay…oh god! What am I to do? _Kagome thought to herself._

_Sango and Shippo where going to comfort their friend when all of a sudden a burst of energy went through the area. In an instant Kirara was on her feet transformed and growling like mad. She jumped in front of her friends when a figure started towards them._

_A male's voice came from the figure, "Hush two tail!"_

_Kirara went silent._

_Now…which of you is Kagome?" the figure continued._

_"What do you want Kagome for?" Sango asked._

_"I have some information concerning her cousin." he responded._

**This time - Chapter11: **

"What?! Where is Mika?! Is she alright?!" Kagome was flipping out. He purifying aura was flaring.

"Calm down!" the figure said sternly and she did. He walked out of the darkness to show his features. His hair was the same color as Mika's and it was longer than Sesshomaru's. He had a golden tan and a silver sun emblem in the center of hid forehead. His eyes were a sky blue color and he wore a crown of golden leaves and clothes like in Greek mythology.

"She is fine. Her guardian since birth, Sanuke, has her. They will be here momentarily. What you must know is that the gods, myself included, have a plan for her. She is my daughter. You will forget all of this when Sanuke leaves, but, I feel I should explain anyway. I am the god of the sun. A long time ago when I met my daughter's mother we fell in love and made a union, that's the same concept as mating or getting married. When my wife became pregnant with my daughter, we were at war with another god. I bid my wife flee with our unborn. She came here, to earth and lived with a tribe of her wolf followers. They treated her so well. They even helped with the birthing. My daughter was part of that tribe.

"However when my daughter was just one, a demon devoured my wife and assumed her identity. A human however was able to lock her up before another demon could devour the one which took my wife. The demon that deceived your friend, Inuyasha, and his human companion at that time, also deceived my daughter and her tribe when she was five. Sanuke then took a portal to the future and went there with my daughter where she was adopted into your family, Kagome. When they got there Sanuke hid her scent. This barrier will not be released until she remembers and by then she'll know how to cast and destroy her own. It displeased me to know how her "father" and "mother" treated her…so I killed them when they were in the airplane on their way to a business meeting. Now that she is with you, Kagome, and is back here her powers and my allies will help her defeat the demon and release my wife's soul."

"Whoa." Shippo said. "So Mika is a Goddess?"

"Not yet." The sun god said. "She still has to gain her full powers."

"Wait! You said a demon devoured your wife?" Kagome asked

"That is correct." he confirmed.

"By any chance, was your wife the goddess of the moon?"

"Yes she was…" he answered sadly.

"So, what would Mika become?" Sango asked.

"Well, she would either take her mother's place, or she would become the goddess of earth, or if she felt up to it, both." he explained.

"Why earth?" Kagome asked.

"Because, my dear. Without the moon there is no earth. The same is true for the sun. without it there is no earth. So when the sun and the moon come together, you get the earth."

"Why did you name her 'New Moon?'" Shippo asked

"That's enough with the questions…Sanuke comes. So I must go. My daughter is not ready to see me." with that the sun god disappeared into a ray of light and seconds later there was no trace.

"That was weird…" Shippo said. "but he was right. Someone is coming this way."

Just then a powerful male wolf demon showed up. Holding Mika in his arms. He was tan, not as tan as Mika's father, but still tan. His eyes were jade and he wore regal looking clothes. He was at least a full head taller than Mika.

"Yo." he greeted with a nod.

"Oh yeah, this guy's been to my era." Kagome said exasperatedly. "Were you the one she always went to talk to?"

"The very same." he walked into the hut and set Mika down on Kagome's sleeping bag. "When she wakes she'll know she was with me. And you'll remember me bringing her here. But when I leave you will remember nothing of her being the daughter of the sun and moon. Don't be discouraged though, because when she can remember on her own, you'll remember too."

Kagome walked up to Sanuke. "Is she okay? Where was she?" her voice was filled with worry.

"She is fine. She was with the lord of the western lands. Right now he's on a rampage looking for her." Sanuke chuckled. "So when he gets here let him see her. If she is sleeping he'll more than likely want to stay until she wakes."

In the near distance they could hear the distressed howl of a dog demon. Kagome almost fell over and Sanuke disappeared much like the way he did in front of Sesshomaru.

8888888888888888888

_So close! I can _feel_ it!_ Sesshomaru thought._ I'll kill that bastard! And anyone who stands in my way!_

He was so bent on getting to Mika that he didn't really know where he was until he stopped in front of Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Kirara.

When he did realize he stood up straight and controlled himself. He studied all of them. Then when he felt he had unsettled them enough he looked around.

"Where is the male that was just here?" he demanded.

"You just missed him." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru growled and looked like he was about to run off in search of him. Sango stopped him by saying, "but, if you're looking for Mika, she's asleep inside."

He looked at her queerly. Without saying a word he headed for the door when Shippo stepped in front of him.

Sesshomaru growled and Shippo gulped. "You can see her. But please don't take her away again. I mean if she wanted to come back, you should respect her wish. Right?"

Sesshomaru walked past him into the hut and looked around. When he saw her laying on the sleeping bag so peacefully he could have smiled. He walked over and sat down beside her, watching her sleep. He couldn't stand the scent of the other male on her skin so he picked her up and held her tight. He knew no one else was in the hut so he nuzzled her neck. When he was fully satisfied that she no longer smelled like the male she was with before he went to set her down. This proved more difficult than he first thought because he found he didn't _want_ to put her down.

_**She's so beautiful. She's sleeping and no one is going to enter anytime soon. No one will ever know if we just held her a little while.**_

_I do not wish to _hold_ her. I only wish to know why she left without a word._

_**She obviously told the staff, otherwise how would they all know…so in reality, she did **_**not****_ leave without a word. She just left without a word to _us_._**

_Unacceptable._

8888888888888

Inuyasha and Miroku stumbled out of the woods and into the sight of the girls. They looked incredibly tired. (an: dun ask me how they got there so fast. Maybe Inuyasha carried Miroku…all I know is that the people in my head said that they're there! So there!) The girls ran to them and started asking them about their journey and doing anything they could to deter them from Kaede's hut or within anywhere near there so Inuyasha couldn't smell Sesshomaru. Luck seemed to be smiling because the hut was upwind making it damn near impossible to tell.

Just as Inuyasha was about to ask what was going on and state that it felt as though they were trying to keep him from going into Kaede's hut, another damnable miracle happened. A white steak across the sky caught Inuyasha's eye. Unfortunately it also caught the eye of everyone else, though they made it discrete. In the blink of an eye Inuyasha took off to find Kikyo.

"That's one time I think I might actually be GLAD he went to go see Kikyo." Kagome said, her voice mostly relieved.

888888888888

At some point Sesshomaru had given in to the urge to hold Mika. He'd also given into the urge to rest his head on top of hers. He almost reveled in being intimate with her like this, though he'd never live it down if anyone knew that. And what's more he could tell completely when she awoke.

Mika woke up before she opened her eyes. She wanted to go back to sleep she felt so warm and cozy. She turned and cuddled up to her pillow as she made a content noise. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her pillow started talking with Sesshomaru's voice. Only at the same time it didn't sound like Sesshomaru.

"Why?" the voice sounded vulnerable, almost pained even.

Mika looked up at him. "What?"

He turned his face from her. "Why did you leave?"

Suddenly she felt terrible. "I had to, I have to journey with my cousin."

Sesshomaru turned his eyes back to Mika. "You did not even have the courtesy to tell me?"

The smell of salt hit his nose, that was the only indication that she was crying. "Well, you're so confusing…one night you embraced me for a moment. Then you ignore me? You like to control everything Sesshomaru-sama. I wasn't sure if you'd try to keep me there just so that you could or if you would be glad to be rid of me…"

He just sat there silent. He didn't know what to say. How could he? Even _he_ didn't know which he would've done. He tightened his grip on her, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"I know you don't care and you hate humans and you probably think I'm crazy but I felt something in that embrace! Maybe I'm just imagining it and I should forget everything, but I told you I had to leave and I told you that I'd come back. I will come back Sesshomaru! And next time I'll be on medication so I won't be so weak." she was close to sobbing. She had moved so she was sitting up away from him a bit as she rubbed at her eyes trying not to cry.

Sesshomaru pulled her back against him and kissed the top of her head gently. "Then I shall wait for you…Rin will too."

She smiled lightly nuzzled his chest. "Sesshomaru-sama, I'll stay longer next time if you'll allow it."

"We shall see." he stated. He gave her another tight squeeze around the middle before letting go completely, standing up and leaving without a word.

When Kagome saw Sesshomaru was gone she walked into the hut to see her cousin still in tears. She walked over to her and held her close. For a while they just sat there, both in tears holding on to one another. When the settled down a little and looked at each other they giggled a little.

"Look at the both of us, crying over the both of them. They really are alike, Kagome. Neither of them know what they want. Inuyasha is just an idiot for not seeing how great you are."

She giggled, "And apparently Sesshomaru, although older, hasn't got much more intelligence…I listened in, I'm sorry, but how could someone hold someone else and then ignore them?"

Mika's tone suddenly got bitter, "I don't know maybe we should ask Inuyasha." she sighed and stood up then turned and helped Kagome to her feet. "Let's go home for a little bit Kagome. Maybe just a night or two, and then we can journey again."

"Humph. That sounds like a dream. After losing you then having you show up again and now the baka brothers! Home sounds wonderful." Kagome's tone was one of exhaustion.

Mika gasped excitedly. "AND IT'S A WEEKEND! THAT MEANS NO SCHOOL!"

"Well what are you waiting for?! Let's hurry up and pack!" Kagome yelled although not as excitedly as Mika.

88888888888888

The girls heaved their things over the side of the well as the sun was just about to rise. Mika pushed Kagome up so she could climb over the edge. When she was out she reached back in and helped Mika out.

"This is a lot easier when there's two of us." Kagome said.

Mika giggled. "I bet it is…" she grabbed her things and rushed up the stairs and opened the doors. "Come on Kagome! Let's hurry and put our things up in your room! I don't want to miss it!" Mika shouted as she started running for the house.

"Miss what Mimi?" Kagome asked curiously as she chased after her energetic cousin. "What don't you want to miss?!"

When they were finally in Kagome's room and they dropped their things the chase continued and Kagome thought she might have a heart attack. A few minutes later Kagome found her cousin sitting underneath the god tree and slowly walked over to sit next to her.

"I didn't wanna miss this…" Mika said softly as she was staring off into the horizon.

Kagome looked that way and smiled at the sunrise. "It is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes. Not as beautiful as in the feudal era though. That place seems to have a untouched beauty about everything that makes everything so much more beautiful. Even the stars. You can see more and they're brighter."

They were silent for a long time. Kagome almost didn't want to ruin the silence but she had to figure out a schedule. "When are you going to go back to Sesshomaru's?"

"I'll head for there a little before the end of the month and stay with him a week and a half…I think he only wants me there for Rin." Mika sighed. "but I suppose it's better than you and Inuyasha. At least I know where I stand. Inuyasha's a moron for hurting you like that."

"Well he did love her first…I can understand that he feels-"

"That's no excuse!…If I had a way, I'd make it so she was laid to rest like was meant to be, you would be with Inuyasha like it's so clearly meant to be, Kouga would honor his word and mate Ayame, Sango and Miroku would get married, Shippo would have parents weather they were you and Inuyasha or Sango and Miroku, Rin would eventually meet her prince charming, Kagura would have her heart and settle down with someone, I don't know where kana would be, and Naraku would be destroyed and Onigumo's soul and heart would be free to rest in peace." she sighed and seemed to be looking at that image as if it were in front of her.

"That sounds almost wonderful…" Kagome stated with a little sadness in her voice.

"Almost wonderful? What do you mean, gome?" Mika was so confused.

"What about you, Mika? Where are _you_ in all of this?" Kagome looked at her seriously with much concern on her face.

"Oh, I don't really care too much. As long as all my friends are happy and at peace I am too. If you can have you're love Kagome and Sango and everyone can have their hearts desires, well…I'd give up mine if I had to just to make you all happy. I'm used to disappointment and pain anyway." she smiled and sighed a happy sigh and stood up, still looking into the horizon. "besides…there will always be my books." with that she walked off to do whatever she felt was necessary. Kagome just sat there and pondered about her cousin.

88888888888888

"THEY WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled when he finally arrived back around noon, just figuring out that both Kagome and Mika were gone.

"They went home last night after Sesshomaru left. They were both pretty upset." Shippo stated.

"SESSHOMARU WAS HERE?! ARE YOU ALL INSAINE?!" Inuyasha was pretty close to being pissed.

"Yeah, he left Mika in tears and then she and Kagome went home for a few days. You'd better leave them alone though Inuyasha. There's two of them now and they might kick you're butt!" Shippo kept going.

Unfortunately that was the last straw for Inuyasha because after knocking Shippo on the head a few times he stormed off to look for the two idiots who tried to leave without his permission. (an: sound familiar? /coughs and points to Sesshomaru/) He stomped off to the well fully intent on giving them both a piece of his mind.

"He never listens.." Shippo stated and Miroku, Sango, and Kirara all nodded.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and landed on his feet gracefully. He walked out of the well house to see that Kagome's bedroom window was open and he walked over underneath it to jump up and land on the window sill and enter the house that way. All he found was a note signed by both of them. It read:

Inuyasha,

We're not sure if you'll be coming to demand us return today or later, but we wanted to give you a heads up. We're not here. And we won't be until late. So you can wait around all day if you'd like, but we don't have a plan for today. We're going wherever the day leads us…we could be at the beach or we could be watching a movie or even in America, in Rochester New York having fun at chip 'n' dale's. Though, not so much that last part

See you by Sunday evening,

Kagome & Mika.

Seeing that coming here was useless today and not wanting to wait around he went back to the feudal era to pout and mope until tomorrow when he'd give them a piece of his mind. They were gonna be so sorry that they ever even thought about leaving without even telling him. How was he supposed to stop them from leaving if he wasn't there? Honestly!

* * *

Inuyasha: WOMAN! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE THE TRIP TO SESSHOMARU'S SO DAMNNED LONG?! AND THEN TURN AROUND AND MAKE THE TRIP BACK QUICKER THAN BLINKING?!

Me: ehehehe...well...DON'T ASK ME IT'S THE PEOPLE IN MY HEAD!!

Miroku: by any chance did you forget to take your medication today?

Me: ...Maybe...

/Shippo's in the corner holding onto a bottle of mountain dew and laughing like a crazy person/

/Miroku and Inuyasha sweat drop/


	12. Request for collaboration

I have been thinking of updating. I have major news…I am a mommy. So that takes up a lot of my time, but when she's napping I still write. But I have a totally different idea for this story. It would change almost everything about it. The dynamic would be the same. Anyway, I guess post a review or message me directly so that I can get opinions and ideas. I'd like to collaborate with someone on this overhaul project.


End file.
